Why Am I Crying?
by Rated PonyStar
Summary: For as long as any of the Cutie Mark Crusaders can remember, Diamond Tiara had always been the biggest bully they knew. But when that said bully dies in an accident, each of them starts to go through their own experience in this sudden change in their lives.
1. Apple Bloom 1

**_Why Am I Crying?_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Edited by: Clavier, Mr. Minimii and Apple Cinnamon_**

* * *

For most ponies in the farming business, winter is the toughest time of the year to deal with. They had to be sure enough of the harvest had been sold and that enough food and supplies had been stored to last throughout the season. Winter was a time of great struggle and, more often than not, boredom; snow made a poor substitute for dirt.

However, there was one Apple out of the bunch that had a different opinion, especially when winter provided snow days. Like many foals, Apple Bloom preferred the chance to play with her friends on a school day instead of learning math problems. It gave the Cutie Mark Crusaders not only a chance to have fun, but also to search for Cutie Marks they couldn't normally try for during the other seasons. With a vast wintery kingdom before them, the eager fillies swore to find their winter-specific talents; no matter how many tries it took.

"Look out! Out of the way! Ah can't stop!" shouted Apple Bloom, sliding across the frozen pond uncontrollably. Other skaters gasped and skated out of the frantic filly's way, some even jumping into the air flailing their limbs. Apple Bloom's legs slid in all directions as she struggled to keep her balance, praying for her face to not kiss the hard ice... _again._

Leaning back, she tried to press the back of her hind skates against the frozen lake, but her legs slipped. Despite landing on her freezing flank, she continued to slide towards the edge of the pond where a big pile of snow awaited her. When she reached the end, the screaming filly was thrown up into the air by a small snow ramp, landing face first in the snow.

A voice cried out, but the ringing in her ears made it hard to focus on who was talking. Apple Bloom felt somepony grab her tail and, after a few tugs, manage to pull her out. Turning around to her savior, Apple Bloom nodded in thanks to a worried Sweetie Belle. "You okay, Apple Bloom?"

"Ah'm alright, Sweetie Belle. Just as soon as the world stops spinnin' and goes back to stayin' still," replied Apple Bloom, swaying back and forth. Recovering from her dizzy ordeal, she quickly looked to her flank, only to groan. "So much for a cutie mark in ice skatin'."

Smiling sympathetically, Sweetie Belle placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Cheer up! If it helps, I didn't get a snow angel cutie mark."

Apple Bloom leaned her head to the side and spotted a series of misshapen outlines in the snow. Instead of angels, they looked more like mutated goats with extra limbs and wings. Apple Bloom shivered just by looking at them. A few other foals walked past the snow imprints, gave one glance, and then went on their way, walking faster than before. Apple Bloom took another look at Sweetie Belle, sized her up, and then refocused at the abominations with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, the unicorn filly rubbed the back of her neck, protected by her pink scarf. "W-well, maybe Scootaloo's doing better with that hockey game."

"Don't bet on it."

The girls turned back to the ice pond, where they saw Scootaloo come to a halt before them. Spitting the hockey stick out of her mouth, she gave a cold glare towards the other end of the pond, where the game was taking place. "Stupid jerks, kicking me out just because I accidentally scored for the other team once... maybe twice."

The other two fillies glanced at each other before checking their sullen crusader's flank, but it was as just as bare as theirs. The three sighed in unison, tails lying low and ears flat against their heads.

"Well this was a waste of time," said Apple Bloom. "We tried hockey, snow angels, ice skatin', snowball fights, sleddin', and even igloo makin'. But we still got nothin'."

"Guess winter isn't our season, huh girls?" asked Scootaloo.

"Hey, come on," encouraged Sweetie Belle, nudging her friends. "We still got the rest of our snow day left. Why don't we just enjoy it and—" Before she could finish, a pink blur ran right behind her and managed to grab the end of her scarf. With the prize in her possession, the thief ran off, dragging the end, resulting in the scarf being quickly unraveled from Sweetie Belle's neck. Before she knew it, her scarf had been ripped off and she spun around like a top.

"Hey!" shouted Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, turning around to get a good look at the thief. Much to their non-surprise, it was none other their usual tormentor, Diamond Tiara, who was wearing a pink parka and her own ice skates.

Coming to a halt on the ice, she turned around and grinned. "What's the matter, Cutie Mark Losers? Lose something?"

"Give Sweetie Belle her scarf back!" ordered Scootaloo while Apple Bloom helped their third member back to her hooves.

Diamond Tiara tapped her chin and gave a loud "Hmmmm" before shouting, "Nope! I think it looks much better on me." She wrapped it around her neck before posing while sticking out her tongue towards the angry blank flanks.

"If ya don't give Sweetie Belle back her scarf, ah'm a gonna..." growled Apple Bloom, nostrils flaring.

"Oh, poor me! Whatever shall I do?" mocked Diamond Tiara, placing her hoof dramatically over her prized tiara. Smiling, she pointed at them. "If you want it so badly, come and get it!"

With that said, she took off, skating down the pond at top speed. The crusaders looked at each other and nodded before charging forth. As they skidded across the ice, Sweetie Belle gasped, "Wait! I don't have—" When the girls turned, Sweetie Belle was unable to follow, and continued sliding forward on her bare hooves. "—ssskkkaaattteeesss!"

The girls turned their heads back, only to wince as they watched Sweetie Belle slide into one of the goal posts that were being used for the hockey game. The players all stared at the scene, either in annoyance or shock, before rushing over to help the poor filly.

"She'll be fine!" shouted Scootaloo, leaning forward for more speed. "Stay on target!"

Apple Bloom nodded and proceeded to follow Scootaloo's example. She felt the blistering wind stinging against her face as she gritted her teeth, hooves skating down the lake in a rush. A few times she felt herself slip, but managed to recover quickly enough to keep up the pace. As for Diamond Tiara, she was—as much as Apple Bloom hated to admit it—graceful as a pro. She curved, twirled, and even jumped around the ice like she had been born to skate.

The chase took them all over the pond, attracting the attention of all the other colts and fillies who watched with anticipation. A few were even starting to take bets.

The two continued their pursuit, Diamond Tiara skating closer and closer to the edge of the pond. Apple Bloom nervously glanced at Scootaloo, whose teeth were clenched so tight it looked like they would break from the pressure. Lifting her head up, Apple Bloom gasped at the large tree near the end of the pond they were being baited towards. Making a hard right turn, Apple Bloom shouted out, "Scootaloo! Look out!"

"Huh?" Scootaloo turned her head, missing the moment when Diamond Tiara turned as well. Turning back, Scootaloo gasped and tried to stop, but she slammed into the tree with a loud crash. The branches above shook vigorously, resulting in the snow held by them to pour down on the dazed pegasus.

With only herself left in the chase, Apple Bloom put all she had into her legs. She dashed across the ice, inching ever closer to Diamond Tiara. When she was close enough, Apple Bloom, leaned back, ready to pounce the bully off her skates. Just as she was about to strike, something white and cold smacked her on the side of her face. Confused, she skated off-course while Diamond Tiara got away, triumph beaming on her face.

Wiping away the snowball that had hit her, Apple Bloom gasped upon reaching the edge of the pond again. Like before, she sailed into the air only to land in a snowpony, complete with a black top hat, carrot, and coal-eyes. The snowpony's body was torn apart and the head fell down on top of Apple Bloom's own forehead, making her look like a two-headed snowbeast. Dazed, she turned back to the pond, where she saw Diamond Tiara pointing and laughing at her. Another pony in a grey parka soon skated next to Diamond Tiara and joined in on the laughing.

"Nice shot, Silver Spoon," complemented Diamond Tiara.

"It was easy since _Apple Dork's_ got such a big head," laughed Silver Spoon as the two friends proceeded to bump their flanks together.

Diamond Tiara took off the scarf and threw it on the ground. "Here's your loser friend's scarf, Frosty the blank flank. Like I would want to keep such a grotesque piece of clothing anyway. Not even I could make it look good."

Turning red in the face, Apple Bloom wanted nothing more than to take the carrot on the snow pony's head and shove it up Tiara's nostril. "Ya... ya jerks! Why are ya'll so mean?!"

Diamond Tiara raised her head and snorted. "Like I have to answer to a loser like you. See you around, blank flank. Don't get too angry or you'll melt."

The two bullies skated away, laughing their tails off as Apple Bloom shook the rest of the snow off herself. She walked over and grabbed the scarf that she had been aiming to get, but she knew that it was nothing more than a hollow victory.

* * *

"Here you go, girls! Three hot chocolates with marshmallows, whipped cream, and a cherry on top!"

"Thanks, Pinkie," muttered the three fillies as their host put the drinks on the table.

"Don't worry, this will cheer you girls right up! You want any cookies to go with them?"

"No thanks, Pinkie Pie," mumbled Apple Bloom, blowing on her hot cocoa. "We just need some time alone."

Pinkie frowned for a second, but quickly returned her smiled. "Okie dokie lokie! If you girls need anything to turn those frowns upside down, give a holler!"

The girls gave a weak smile and waved the bouncing pony goodbye before sighing. They drank their warm beverages in silence for a few minutes when suddenly Scootaloo slammed her hoof on the table. "Stupid Diamond Tiara! Stupid Silver Spoon! They just had to make us look like foals in front of everypony! We're gonna be laughing stocks at school tomorrow!"

Sweetie Belle moaned, placing her head between her hooves. "Don't remind me; I just want to forget all about it. Knowing those two, however, they're going to blab about it all day."

"Ah don't get how some ponies like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon can keep gettin' away with all their bullyin'!" shouted Apple Bloom, narrowing her eyes. She glared down at her hot chocolate, imagining Diamond Tiara's smug looking expression in the reflection. "Silver Spoon's bad, but Tiara's the worst. She's done nothin' but make our lives miserable since day one! Ah just wish she'd get her due just once!"

"Look, let's just forget about them and talk about something else, okay? Hearth's Warming Eve is coming up in a few weeks. You girls ready for that?" asked Scootaloo, wings buzzing in excitement.

While Sweetie Belle went on to talk about how she and her family were going to Manehatten to celebrate the holiday, Apple Bloom continued to ponder about the plague in her life named Diamond Tiara. Since their families knew each other personally, their lives were forced to intertwine. She couldn't remember much of Tiara when she was younger, but since starting first grade, Apple Bloom knew her as nothing more than a rich snob who seemed to always get everything she wanted. Not to mention she seemed to enjoy torturing Apple Bloom and her friends.

_Why does she do it though? Ah've never done a single thin' wrong to her, _thought Apple Bloom as she closed her eyes. She thought about every prank and mean joke Tiara had pulled on her from calling her a blank flank to blackmailing her, filling her with rage. _Just once ah wish she'd get what's comin' to her..._

"Hello! Earth to Apple Bloom!" yelled Scootaloo, waving her hoof in front of the startled filly. "You okay? You look as spaced out as Sweetie Belle when she's staring at Featherweight."

"Hey!" shouted a blushing Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom giggled at her friend's expense, but soon sighed. "Ah was thinkin' about Diamond Tiara..."

"Her again?" groaned Scootaloo, rolling her eyes. "Apple Bloom, what else is there to think about? She's an evil witch, we hate her, and there's nothing else to it. Right?"

"Well, I think 'hate' is kind of a strong word, don't you?" pointed out Sweetie Belle.

"What other word would you use?" asked a stunned Scootaloo. "She hates us, so why don't we just hate her back?"

"But Rarity told me that hating somepony, even if they are mean, doesn't end up making you feel better," said Sweetie Belle, rubbing her hooves. "I mean I don't _like_ Diamond Tiara, but I wouldn't say I _hate_ her."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "You're always too nice for your own good."

"Well, let's just stop talkin' about her, okay?" Apple Bloom took her cocoa and drank what was left. "Just because she ruined our snow day doesn't mean we should let her dictate our lives completely."

"True," said Sweetie Belle, nodding.

"I guess, but I still hate her," pouted Scootaloo, crossing her forelegs.

_Join the club, _thought Apple Bloom. She looked up at the clock and gasped. "Aw, apple sauce. Sorry, but ah gotta get home before supper. See ya'll at school!"

"Bye, Apple Bloom!" her friends shouted as she rushed out of Sugarcube Corner.

She kept up her power trot through the snow-filled streets, occasionally spotting a pegasus or two helping others clean up most of the snow. Just as she was about to turn to the street that led home, she paused, noticing a large crowd of ponies in the middle of the road. Towering over the crowd was an ambulance carriage that was loading up somepony inside. She narrowed her eyes and stood on the tip of her forehooves in an effort to get a better look on who it was, hoping they were okay. Before she could get a glimpse of the injured pony, the ambulance soon closed its doors and took off.

Although curious, Apple Bloom knew better than to keep her family waiting. The incident settled into the back of her mind as she continued making her way home.

* * *

The trip home didn't make Apple Bloom feel any better than before. Night had finally come, and it was getting colder. Thankfully, she managed to reach her house just as the moon was coming up. With the day's event still lingering in her mind, she kicked the door open and announced her arrival with a grumble. Her sister, Applejack, was feeding wood to the fireplace when she noticed Apple Bloom stomp inside. "Somepony's had a bad day. Mind tellin' yer big sister what's the matter?"

"Two words," huffed Apple Bloom. "Diamond _'Stupid' _Tiara."

"Uh, that's three words, Apple Bloom," pointed out Applejack. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and sat down next to her sister, gazing into the burning fire and watching the flames dance. Sighing, Applejack wrapped her foreleg around Apple Bloom. "Do ya wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are nothin' more than a pair of bullies who want nothin' else but to make me and mah friends feel like dirt."

"Look, Apple Bloom, Ah know ya'll don't get along with Diamond Tiara but she's can't be all that bad. Ah'm sure if ya look hard enough you'll find somethin' good about her," said Applejack with a smile. "Ya know, Diamond Tiara used to come to these parts all the time to play with ya when ya'll were in diapers. Ya two were close as kin back then."

Apple Bloom snapped her eyes towards her sister in shock. "Wha-what?! Me and her?! _Never!_"

Applejack nodded. "It's true. Ah bet ah can even find those old pictures in the attic."

"Ugh. Ah think ah'm gonna be sick," muttered Apple Bloom, holding her stomach. The idea of her and Tiara as baby pals was so... wrong.

"Come on now. Sure, she done some bad things, but ah bet she's actually pretty nice when ya get to really know her," said Applejack.

"Sorry, but ah think that's nothing but a pile of manure! Ow!" cried out Apple Bloom, rubbing her head.

"How many times have ah told ya that we don't use that kind of language around here!" scolded Applejack, lowering her hoof. "Now no more talkin' about Diamond Tiara. Go to yer room until it's supper time."

"But..." Apple Bloom stopped herself, knowing it was futile to try to change her sister's mind. "Fine."

Defeated, Apple Bloom dragged herself to the stairs and slowly made her way towards her bedroom. _Stupid Applejack. Me and Tiara? Friends? Not in this lifetime. She's nothin' but trouble, just like Scootaloo said. Hay, ah'm in trouble now because of her!_

Reaching her room, she flung her door open, flopped onto her bed, and moaned. _Why does everythin' that has to do with Diamond Tiara always have to bite me in the flank?_

Apple Bloom turned to her window and saw that the stars were already out in Luna's perfected night. She soon lost herself to the endless sea of lights that decorated the sky like a Hearth's Warming tree. She wished she could fly up to them and never have to deal with bullies, school, or annoying sisters whenever she wanted.

"Apple Bloom! Come and get some grub!" cried out Applejack from below.

Apple Bloom was about to leave her room when she spotted something glowing out of the corner of her eye. She looked back and gasped as one of the stars started to streak across the sky like a falling arrow _A shooting star!_

Apple Bloom got on her knees and held her forehooves close to her heart. Closing her eyes, she prepared to wish the same thing she had wished for nearly all her life: a cutie mark. But then she stopped. Instead, something else creeped into her mind, an alternate wish that was just as desirable as her usual one. With a change in mind, she concentrated so hard her face scrunched up.

_Ah wish somethin' bad would happen to Diamond Tiara._ Feeling a bit better, Apple Bloom got up and made her way downstairs to eat with her family, thinking of nasty bugs and pranks that Tiara could possibly fall victim to should her wish ever come true.

* * *

"Please!"

"No."

"Just this once!"

"This is the sixth time this year."

"Have mercy for one of yer best friends!" begged Apple Bloom as she forced her eyes to water, hoping it would give her an edge.

Sweetie Belle shoved her away. "Next time, do your own homework."

"Augh! Some best friend ya'll are," pouted Apple Bloom, turning her chair around and crossing her forelegs.

"You have nopony to blame but yourself," scolded Sweetie Belle, placing her school books on her desk.

"It's not mah fault ah got caught up in all the snow day activities! Ah thought there'd be plenty of time to do it later... at least if there was a second snow day..." mumbled Apple Bloom. She glanced up at the clock and frowned, noticing that it was almost nine. "She's late."

"Scootaloo's always late," answered Sweetie Belle, nonchalantly..

"Not her. Ah meant Miss Cheerilee. She's usually the first one here, but ah haven't seen her all day." Apple Bloom raised her head up and looked around the classroom. She could see Snips and Snails reading a comic book, Dinky staring dreamily at Pipsqueak, Archer talking to her friends about some movie she saw, but no sign of her teacher. It wasn't normal for Miss Cheerilee to be late for her class. Teaching was her life, and even when she was sick it was hard to keep the dedicated teacher away from school. _Maybe she got really sick. Or what if she's in some kind of trouble?!_

Apple Bloom snapped her head to the door when she heard it open, but saw that it was only Scootaloo, shaking off the flakes of snow on her mane. Hurrying over to her seat next to Sweetie Belle, the pegasus quickly started pulling out her school supplies. "Am I late? Somepony pulled me over and said I couldn't use my scooter when the streets were icy 'cause there was an accident or something yesterday."

"Gosh, was anypony hurt?" asked Sweetie Belle, biting her lip.

Scootaloo shrugged. "I don't know. Whoever it was I'm sure they're fine."

The crowd of ponies and the ambulance from yesterday flashed back into Apple Bloom's mind._ Ah wonder if that was the accident?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open again. Much to her relief, it was Miss Cheerilee, but her sudden joy faded shortly upon a closer look at the tardy pony. Everypony quickly became quiet the moment their teacher entered. The smiling face that Cheerilee always greeted her special little students with was replaced with one of utter sorrow. Her form was slouchy and her tail drooped to the floor, gathering dust. As Cheerilee dragged herself to her seat, Apple Bloom leaned forward to notice tear marks on her teacher's cheeks.

"Jeez, who died?" whispered Scootaloo, but Apple Bloom only glared in response before turning her worries back to her favorite teacher.

Cheerilee looked over her students, wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to say something, but it was so soft that Apple Bloom couldn't hear it. The other foals started shifting around in their seats while others tried to ask what was going on only to be silenced with a 'shush'

Finally, Cheerilee cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Students... this isn't an easy thing for me to say to any of you, but you're going to hear it anyway and as your teacher... I feel it's my responsibility to tell you of this... tragedy."

Apple Bloom heard a loud gulp and glanced over to Scootaloo, who was starting to sweat. _Probably thinks she jinxed it._

"As some of you know... yesterday there was an accident. A carriage got loose and slipped on some ice on the road. Somepony was hit and they were hurt so badly they had to be taken to the hospital..."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "That pony was Diamond Tiara."

Gasps filled the room, followed by a sudden wave of whispering. Apple Bloom quickly turned to Diamond Tiara's seat, finding it not only empty, but Silver Spoon's as well.

"Miss Cheerilee?! Is Diamond Tiara okay?!" asked a filly, leaning from her desk.

Everypony was silent as Miss Cheerilee froze and gulped. Shaking her head, their teacher somberly answered, "I'm sorry class but... Diamond Tiara... died last night from her injuries."

Nopony gasped this time. Apple Bloom wasn't even sure if anypony was breathing. She knew she wasn't. After a few seconds of silence, a few students began to cry, holding each other at the revelation that one of them was now dead..

_Dead... she's dead... Diamond Tiara is... dead?_ thought Apple Bloom, horrified at the idea. She thought about the annoying filly who mocked her, calling her a loser and blank flank. And now she was dead. Gone. Never coming back.

She slowly turned around towards her friends. Sweetie Belle was whiter than the snow outside, tears streaming down her face as she held her hooves to her mouth. Scootaloo stared at her desk with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open in shock. Apple Bloom turned away and looked back at Diamond Tiara's now permanently empty seat. Questions began to appear in her head: Had she suffered? Did she bleed a lot? Where was Silver Spoon? Was she okay? What about Tiara's father? What was her former bully's last thoughts? Was she really dead or was this a prank?

"I know this is a hard time for you all. School will be closed for a few days so that you can come to terms with this horrible occurrence. Your families are on their way right now to pick you up and I urge you to talk to them, or me, about anything you may be feeling," continued Miss Cheerilee. "Mr. Rich has also allowed each of you to come to his daughter's funeral later this week. I ask that, as her classmates, you pray for Diamond Tiara and for her family and friends. Especially Silver Spoon, who has lost her best friend."

That settled it for Apple Bloom. This wasn't a prank. Not even Diamond Tiara would do something as mean as fake her own death. She was really gone. Apple Bloom then gasped in horror as her mind turned to the previous night. The night she had wished for harm to come to Diamond Tiara.

The wish had come true.


	2. Sweetie Belle 1

**_Why Am I Crying?_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Edited by: Clavier, Mr. Minimii and Apple Cinnamon_**

* * *

It was an odd sight. School was cancelled and everypony was waiting to be picked up by their parents. If this was any other day, they would be jumping for joy or planning what to do with their extra day off. Instead, their tails were low and ears flat as can be. The shocking news from their teacher's mouth only minutes ago left a somber mood in everypony to the point where some were still in tears. Even Miss. Cheerilee was crying her eyes out when Sweetie Belle left the room with her best friends. She had never seen an adult cry so much in all her life. Although most tried to keep silent, Sweetie Belle could hear the occasional whisper or sob from her classmates, lamenting over the fact that one of them was gone forever.

Sweetie Belle herself was still shedding tears. The idea that somepony she knew, saw almost everyday, was now no longer among them sent shivers down her spine. Even if it was Diamond Tiara, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor filly. Yesterday, she and her friends were chasing after Tiara for stealing her scarf. Today, at eight years old, she was dead.

She had only ever questioned what death was once and that was when her pet goldfish died two years ago from being overfed. Her mother said that death was like a long sleep, only you never wake up. That was what Diamond Tiara now was, a sleeping pony that would stay asleep forever, buried deep within the earth.

Never again would Sweetie Belle and her friends be bossed around, called blank flanks, or gets stuck in embarrassing situations by Diamond Tiara. _She's gone and so is her meanness, and normally I would be glad about this, but..._ thought Sweetie Belle wiping her tears, _she was still an innocent filly like me! Even if she was horrible, she didn't deserve this! Why is this happening?! Why did she have to die?! Why does anypony have to die?! It's so... so... scary!_

She glanced at her friends, still just as spaced out as they were when they first heard the news. Apple Bloom held the same horrified look on her face, occasionally mumbling to herself as she glanced down at her hooves. Scootaloo was gazing out into the open, seemingly emotionless. Yet her eyes showed something different; like she was ready to get into an argument with somepony. Before Sweetie could question either of them, she heard the cries of various names being called out from the school's front yard. Turning around, she saw numerous adults rushing over to their young ones as both groups quickly met. Some immediately started walking away with only a few words exchanged, others cried in their loved ones embrace as the elder ponies tried to sooth their sorrows. She even saw a few smiling while they left, much to her shock. _How can anypony smile on a day like today?_

Sweetie Belle glanced left and right, searching for her sister until she saw a familiar indigo styled mane galloping towards her. "Rarity!"

Sweetie dove into her big sister's forelegs, resting her head on Rarity's shoulder while leaking whatever remaining tears she had left to shed. Rarity held her little sister tight around the waist and gently stroked her head. "Oh, Sweetie Belle. I am so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I wanna go home," replied Sweetie Belle. This whole thing was making her head hurt. She just wanted to go to her spare bed at her sister's place, go to sleep, and wake up to find out that all this was just some terrible nightmare.

"Of course, darling. I closed the shop so there won't be any interruptions between us," said Rarity, lowering her sister back to the ground.

Before they left, Sweetie glanced back at her friends, spotting Applejack and Scootaloo's father right beside them. The three of them looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded before being taken away by their families. The message was clear: "Talk later."

She followed Rarity down the road, taking one last look at her class that once consisted of twenty-eight students. Which had suddenly become twenty-seven in a single day...

* * *

The journey home was mostly a quiet one, at least on Sweetie Belle's side. Rarity made a strong effort to get Sweetie Belle to talk, but eventually gave up when it was clear that her sister had no interest. It wasn't that Sweetie didn't appreciate her sister's efforts, but all she wanted was to go home and try to push the day's events behind her.

She was still even processing the idea that Tiara was even dead to begin with, wishing that all of this was a bad dream. At one point she even started hoping that Diamond Tiara would show up around a corner, ready to mock her for being an airhead with no cutie mark like always. Sweetie gladly would take any insult just to bring her back and get rid of this terrible feeling in her chest.

"Sweetie Belle! Careful!" cried out Rarity, stopping her from crossing the street with her telekinesis. Sweetie gasped as a carriage passed by them, missing her by a few hooves. Her heart sank, remembering how it was a carriage that killed Diamond Tiara as well.

_What if..._ Sweetie Belle gulped, continuing to eye the wheeled vehicle until it turned around the next corner. Even when she and Rarity safely crossed the street, she still kept her focus on it. _If Rarity hadn't stopped me, the carriage would've—_

Shaking her head, Sweetie hoped they would arrived at the boutique before her imagination drove her crazy. They came up their street with Carousel Boutique just at the end. Sweetie Belle was ready to rush inside when she stopped noticed something from across her side of the road. Walking closer, she saw that on the end corner of the street there was a collection of flowers, cards, and stuffed animals, all surrounding a set of lit candles. Signs such as _'We Miss You, Diamond Tiara'_ and _'Rest in Peace' _were also there. Ponies were slowly starting to come together around the corner, some bringing their own gifts or bowing their heads in respect.

Without knowing it, Sweetie Belle soon found herself among them. Standing in front of the makeshift memorial, she slowly turned to the street and realized that this was it. This where it all happened: Diamond Tiara, walking down the road with Silver Spoon, as the carriage slides on the ice towards them, unable to stop. She screams before being flown into the air, landing on the ground like a ragdoll with blood all over her and—

A hoof landed on her shoulder, nearly causing Sweetie Belle to jump in fright as her imagination of the incident quickly faded. She looked up and saw her worried sister, eyes both gentle and warming. "Do you want to stay here for a minute?"

Sweetie shook her head and two soon walked away from the growing crowd of mourning ponies. When they entered the boutique, Sweetie Belle made a break for her room, not even bothering to take off her boots or scarf.

Locking the door behind her, Sweetie dove into her bed and proceeded to wrap the covers around herself like a cocoon. Shutting her eyes, Sweetie tried to fight the images her imagination had conjured: Tiara, the carriage, blood, death.

"Sweetie! Are you alright?!" shouted Rarity, banging on her door from the outside.

"Leave me alone! _Please!_" begged Sweetie Belle, bringing her legs closer to her chest. She tried to fight back the tears, but couldn't. Diamond Tiara was dead. Somepony she knew was dead. Somepony got run over just a few hooves away from where she slept at night. She grabbed her pillow and held onto it like a lifeline in a raging sea storm. It happened, all of it, on her street Diamond Tiara met her death just outside_ her _window.

The thought continued to plague her until she fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing Sweetie felt upon waking up were the tear marks that crusted the fur on her cheeks. Shivering, she used her blanket to wipe them off, slowly unraveling herself. Feeling a cold breeze from a half-cracked window, she got up and went to go shut it. Upon reaching the window, she quickly shut the blinds and turned away. She saw it again.

The very same corner where—She shook her head and immediately turned away. _Stop! Just stop thinking about it!_

Taking a deep breath, she retreated back to her bed and tried to ignore the unending questions in her head. However, her efforts were futile as they began to overwhelm her._ Why did Diamond Tiara have to die? It's not fair. She was only a filly. A mean filly, but still a filly. Aren't old ponies suppose to die when it's their time? Like Granny Smith?_

Such a thought made her eyes widen. Granny Smith was really old, in her hundreds if she remembered correctly. Would she die soon? Just one day never wake up again from her bed or rocking chair? _Why am I even thinking about that?! I don't want her to die too! I don't want anypony to die!_

Shaking her head, Sweetie made for her bookshelf and looked through the covers until she dragged out a big book titled "Dictionary." Flipping the pages, she found the "D" section and quickly came across the word she had been looking for; a word that had been plaguing her all day.

_Death_

_noun_

_1. The act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism._

_2. The state of being dead_

_3. Extinction; destruction_

_4. Manner of dying_

Sweetie stared at each explanation, and even the synonyms and antonyms below. Looking at the "total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism" part she realized it meant a dead person couldn't breathe or even think.

Her mind turned to a memory from last summer, where she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders had once tried to be Cutie Mark Crusader Gunslingers. Applejack and Big Macintosh took a break from their chores to play with them, bringing down their grandfather's old popguns from when he was a colt. It was fun, shooting corks at each other and pretending to be cowboys and outlaws, but then one of them managed to hit Sweetie Belle. Taking a page out of her sister's book, she did a dramatic faint and lay there as still as possible, having been 'killed.' Yet she was still breathing, still thinking.

But that was a game; a fantasy. Was it the same in real life? Curious, she laid flat on her back and found herself staring at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, Sweetie Belle held her breath and tried to clear her mind of all thoughts. She remained as still as possible, but all it did was cause her chest to ache as her lungs demanded air. Even trying to shut her mind was hard, as even the simplest of thoughts she couldn't prevent from entering her head. After sitting back up, Sweetie tossed the useless book away and sighed, trying to think of another way to solve her questions about death.

The library could could contain some answers, but she and her friends were still on that two week ban for trying to be Cutie Mark Crusader Dragon Catchers._ How were we supposed to know that yanking Spike's tail would caused him to burst out flames?_ There was only one pony she knew that could answer her questions and she proceeded to head downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, she spotted Rarity reading a book on the table with her glasses. Clearing her throat, Rarity took notice of Sweetie Belle and quickly put down her book before giving her little sister a hug. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I've been so worried. Is everything alright? Is this about Tiara? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kinda..."

Nodding, Rarity levitated a cushion and planted it right next to her own, encouraging her sister to sit beside her. The two sat down, Rarity continuing to keep Sweetie Belle close as she used her magic to get some tea started from across the room. "Okay, let's talk. Sister to sister. What's troubling you?"

"I... I feel sad, confused, and... scared, I guess," whispered Sweetie Belle, lowering her gaze. "I never got along with Diamond Tiara, but... I can't help but feel sorry for her. I mean she didn't deserve to die, Rarity! _Why did it happen?!_"

Although taken a bit back from her outburst, Rarity took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know, Sweetie Belle. I can't honestly give you a clear answer. These things happen for a reason. It's unfortunate, and sometimes we don't know the reason."

"But I don't understand why and that scares me, Rarity!" shouted Sweetie Belle, looking deep into her big sister's sympathetic eyes for any hint as to solving her problem. Sniffling, Sweetie held her hooves close to her heart. "I read about it in the dictionary, but even that didn't really tell me what death was. What is death, Rarity? Why do ponies have to die?

"Oh, Sweetie Belle. If I had the answer, I would certainly give it you,"explained Rarity, biting her lip. "Death is just as confusing for everypony as it is for you. Ponies have tried to explain it, but all of it is just a bunch of ideas that they decide they want to believe in.

"So what do you believe, sis?"

"Me?" Rarity closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess, you can say I think of it as a way to keep things in balance. You know how I always say that certain colors must never appear more or less than others depending on the design, yes?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "I like to believe that applies in life. Where we have those that live, we must also have those that die. At least that's how I like to see it. I know that things seem confusing now, but I promise it will make more sense when you get older."

Sweetie Belle huffed; she hated that saying. _Everypony says you'll understand when you're older! I bet they don't know either!_

"Well, what happens when you die? Is it like sleeping? Only not waking up?"

Rarity paused again, taking a moment to levitate the finished tea towards the table and pour both of them a drink. Sweetie accepted a cup, but didn't drink from it as Rarity answered, "Well, to be honest I never thought about such a thing before. I've never put any thought into what would happen if I were to pass way. I guess it would be nice if there was an afterlife to go to. Maybe a grand heavenly city like Canterlot, only ten times better. Some actually believe that there is no afterlife; that nothing exists after death. No offense to them, but I shuddered to think of such a thing. And then others say we are reborn as a different pony, or even race for that matter."

Sweetie Belle felt another headache coming. _Why does everything have to be so confusing?_

Sensing her discomfort, Rarity placed her hoof on Sweetie's own and rubbed it. "I know this is a lot to understand, but try to remember that Diamond Tiara is at peace."

How can she be at peace? She's dead! Wouldn't she be more at peace by being alive and with those that love her? Sweetie Belle's mind jerked at the realization. _Her father, Filthy Rich. What is he going through? I really hope he's okay. What about Silver Spoon? She and Tiara were such good friends. I'd be heartbroken if I lost either Scootaloo or Apple Bloom._

The very thought of one of her best friends dying made her stomach turn. She quickly turned to Rarity, and asked, "Is there a way to reverse death? Or bring back somepony from the dead? Maybe a magic spell?"

Her idea was shot down the moment she saw Rarity shake her head. "Good heavens no, and such a thing would be horrible, Sweetie Belle. Do you really want to see a corpse walking around all dead and the like?"

"But..." Sweetie Belle fidgeted in her seat. "What if... what if somepony else dies? What do we do?!"

Rarity bit her lip. "Sweetie Belle, really, I know this is a new experience for you, but you shouldn't worry about such things."

"But Rarity, I—"

A series of knocks from the front door interrupted Sweetie. Rarity groaned and walked up to the entrance of her home, Sweetie Belle right behind her. When they opened the door it revealed a white stallion with a combed back silver mane and dressed in a warm overcoat. Clearing her voice, Rarity said, "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Forgive me, but I'm here at the request of my employer, Master Rich," said the stallion in a low bow.

"Oh, dear me. Is Mr. Rich alright? I'm so sorry for what happened to his daughter. If there is anything my sister and I can do...um..."

Wiping a tear from his eyes, the stallion nodded. "Sorry, Miss Rarity. My name is Sebastian. I'm a butler in service to Master Rich. Thank you for your kind words by the way. It's been terrible for all of us, losing Mistress Tiara." He sighed and shook his head. "At least she is with her mother and younger brother now."

Sweetie Belle gasped. _M-mother?! B-brother?! Did they also..._

"Is there something we can do to help?" asked Rarity.

"Master Rich would like it if you would prepare Mistress Tiara's funeral dress. He wants to make his daughter look beautiful one last time before... well..." He started to choke up a bit and Rarity levitated him a tissue that he proceeded to use. "Yes, thank you. He would like it if you were to do this. Naturally, you will be paid and—"

"No," insisted Rarity, raising her hoof. "I'll do it for free, I insist. I'll do everything I can to make such a great dress that she'll look like a princess come her funeral."

Sebastian bowed again, this time lower. "Thank you, very much. Truly, you are worthy of being the Element of Generosity."

He bowed one more time and soon left. Rarity closed the door and turned her attention back to Sweetie Belle. "I'm sorry about that, darling. Shall we continue talking?"

"A-actually," said Sweetie Belle, shifting on her hooves, "I wanna get some fresh air. I-I have a lot on my mind."

Thankful that she still was wearing her boots and scarf, Sweetie Belle bolted out of the boutique before Rarity could question her.

* * *

The sky looked grayer than normal, and the wind seemed to blow even harsher. With no destination in her mind, she resolved to just wander around without a care while thinking back to her conversation with Rarity. The one pony Sweetie Belle thought she could depend on for answers, but now she was even more scared and confused then ever. As she continued her walk, she overheard a few other ponies talk about current events, mostly about the loss of Diamond Tiara. It only made her feel worse. Gazing into the sky above, Sweetie Belle wished for even just a little bit of sunlight._ It would at least be better than all this cold._

With her focus above, Sweetie Belle didn't see the pony in front of her as they bumped heads. Clutching her head in pain, Sweetie heard a familiar voice. "Jeez! Careful with that horn!"

"Scootaloo?" asked Sweetie Belle, surprised to see her friend, equally shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a walk, just..." Scootaloo paused. "...clearing my mind."

"About Diamond Tiara?" asked Sweetie Belle, noticing the pegasus filly's shoulders tense up. "Yeah, I was thinking about her too. It's so sad..."

"I guess..." said Scootaloo, shrugging her shoulders.

Sweetie Belle's ears shot up as she slowly stared at Scootaloo, her mouth slightly opening. "Y-you guess? Scootaloo, this is horrible. Aren't you sad about what happened?"

To her surprise, Scootaloo didn't answer with a simple 'yes,' but rather cast her eyes downward a bit before shaking her head. "Not really, it's just... it's just not a big deal for me."

Falling to her haunches, Sweetie Belle tried to process what she was hearing. She then remembered the shocked expression on Scootaloo's face when the news was told. Thinking back, she slowly realized that her fellow crusader didn't look so much as horrified, but more surprised if she was to put it into words. _Does... does she really not feel anything?_

"I mean, yeah it's unfortunate, but I can't honestly say I'm going to miss her," admitted Scootaloo, rubbing one of her legs. Sweetie Belle let out a tiny gasp, but she doubt Scootaloo had even heard it. "We were never friends with her. Hay, she bullied us all the time, remember?"

"How can you say that?!" shouted Sweetie Belle, glaring at the startled pegasus who took a few steps back. She shouted so loud that it attracted the eyes of a few others nearby. "She may have been a bully, but she didn't deserve to die! It's a big deal when somepony loses their life, Scootaloo!"

"Well, obviously it is, but not to me!" replied Scootaloo, shaking her head and gritting her teeth. "Why should I care about her at all? She made fun of us, don't you remember?! The way she called us blank flanks, blackmailed us, and more? She made our lives miserable!"

"That doesn't make it right! Nopony should have to die and not be cared about because they made a few mistakes!" shouted back Sweetie Belle, who was slowly stepping forward 'till the two were up each other's faces. "Are you saying it's alright for ponies you're not friends with to just drop dead and not care about them at all?! It's not right for her to die so young! It's not right for anypony to die! This isn't something we can throw away, Scootaloo, and you're being horrible!"

"I'm horrible!? She was the one who was horrible! I can't think a single good thing about her and yet you're caring about her like she was your best friend when she was nothing more than a jerk! I'm not saying I'm glad she's dead, but why should I care?!"

"Because somepony _died!_" pointed out Sweetie Belle, running away and crying. Scootaloo cried out her name, but she didn't want to hear anything from that cold hearted jerk. She just wanted to run and keep running. Away from Scootaloo. Away from the pain.

Away from death.


	3. Scootaloo 1

**_Why Am I Crying?_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Formally Edited by: Clavier, Mr. Minimii and Apple Cinnamon_**

**_Edited by: Unnamed Pawn and First_Down_**

* * *

There was one thing that Scootaloo hated about winter, the fact that all the streets were so full of snow and ice that it made traveling to her home outside of town harder, even with her scooter. If she had her way, she would be already home, but her father insisted on walking home together for safety reasons. After picking her up from school, Scootaloo's father, Crimson, walked the two of them towards the edge of Ponyville with little to no conversation between them, It didn't take them long to arrive at their shoddy home where Scootaloo opted to keep her scarf on since there was never a change of temperature in their home despite the seasons. There was only one good thing about this poor excuse for a home with its decaying wood and terrible plumbing. It was so far off from the town border that her friends never had to see it.

Crimson levitated his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger before sighing. "Do you want something to eat? I know I don't get paid 'till next week but—"

"I'm not hungry," interrupted Scootaloo, walking down the hall. She soon stopped when she saw the few pictures they had on the nearby wall. Most of them were of Scootaloo and her father while others showed the Cutie Mark Crusaders during the holidays and enjoying themselves. Finally, there was one that made Scootaloo's wings buzz in anger: a picture of a pegasus mare who looked just like her in all but the eyes.

Pushing her rage away, Scootaloo entered her room and rested on the lumpy old bed her father got years ago at a very cheap price. It wasn't much, but it was better than the couch. She stared at her favorite crack on the ceiling and began to ponder if it had grown a few inches. Her thoughts then drifted off towards the news that had changed her world in a flash. Diamond Tiara was dead. The nasty filly who she hated almost as much as that _mare_ in the picture was now gone forever. No more being called a blank flank. No more comments about how poor she was. Diamond Tiara was finally gone.

Scootaloo knew that today was a sad day, after all somepony had she couldn't bring herself to cry over a pony that, for most of her life, did nothing but mock and bully her and her friends for Celestia knows why. She had always wished Diamond Tiara would move someplace else, or get abducted by aliens or something. She never expected her tormentor to be out of her mane like this.

A knock on her door made her turn around to face her approaching father. He sighed and sat down on the bed, giving her a sad smile. "Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry what happened to your classmate."

"Yeah," muttered Scootaloo, shifting her position to the other side of the bed.

"Were the two of you friends?"

"N-no! Diamond Tiara and I were never friends! We hated each other!" replied Scootaloo, turning around with a pale face. _Me and Diamond Tiara as friends?! Ugh._

"Diamond Tiara? That's Filthy Rich's daughter isn't it? What a loss..." muttered Crimson, shaking his head. He paused and looked at Scootaloo with a raised eyebrow. "You hated each other? Was she the one of the girls that bullied you?"

"Yeah, she was one of them. Silver Spoon was the other," said Scootaloo, narrowing her eyes. "She would always make fun of me and my friends for not having our cutie marks. Going on saying how dirt poor I was while she was fabulous and wealthy. I hated how she kept flashing it like some show off, thinking she was better than the rest of us. And the worst was when she called me 'chicken' because I still can't fly that well…"

Memories of the name calling and public laughter made Scootaloo bite her lip. She could taste her skin about to break and draw blood. Her father put his hoof on her blank flank and patted it. "I'm sorry, Scootaloo. I know it's hard sometimes; I used to be bullied too. You'll find your cutie mark soon, I promise. As for us being poor and your trouble in flying? You know it's not your fault…"

"Yeah, it's not _my_ fault," uttered a bitter Scootaloo, but soon regretted it when she saw her father shamefully turn away. Softening her expression, she got up and nuzzled Crimson who continued to stare at the wall with empty eyes. "I'm sorry… I don't blame you, Dad…"

"You should…," muttered Crimson, closing his eyes. "You should be ashamed of having a father who's never there for you and can't even teach you to fly because he's not a pegasus."

"You're not there because you're always working to support us, it's not your fault!" argued Scootaloo.

Crimson snorted. "And why is it that I have to hold two jobs? Because I didn't know how to stop myself at the casinos. Because of me, we're so far in debt I'll never be able to give you the things a normal filly should have; a nice, warm home, three decent meals a day, a good education... Maybe if your mother comes back..."

"She's not coming back," said Scootaloo, jumping off her bed and kicking a nearby toy ball. It bounced off one of her Rainbow Dash pictures and nearly knocked it over. Scootaloo was grateful that Tiara, or anypony she knew for that matter, didn't know about her situation with her parents. She had always lied, saying that her folks were busy with their jobs. That, at least, was at least true for her father. It was by only some miracle that her mother's abandonment wasn't public knowledge. If anypony had known it would have been unbearable to deal with the shame, laughter, and even pity. "She left us and that's that."

"Scootaloo, she loved you. She loved you very much," said Crimson.

"Then why hasn't she been here for me these last four years?" asked Scootaloo, glaring at her father with venom in her eyes. Silence covered the room, excluding the occasional faulty leaking or cracked boards that came from the decaying house. Scootaloo shook her head and sighed. "How can you still defend her, Dad? Why do you still keep that picture of her in our house?"

"Because," said Crimson, "what will I gain from hating her? I could just be as angry as you are, but I'm… afraid of what will happen if I do that. I've seen ponies lose it complete and they become monsters. I don't want to raise you like that and I don't want to make you suffer anymore then you have. Besides, she's your mom and the best thing she ever game me was you."

"Dad... that's so cheesy," muttered Scootaloo, but smiled none the less.

Crimson chuckled. "It's the truth, kiddo. Look, it won't make any difference if I do hate her so I forgive her and move on. Maybe you should do the same thing?"

"With Mom, or Diamond Tiara?" asked Scootaloo.

"Both," answered her father, getting up. He patted her on the head and smiled. "I'm not gonna force you to go to the funeral, but I think you should think it over. Maybe it will give you some peace."

"I don't see any reason to, Dad. I never liked her and she never liked me. End of story," reasoned Scootaloo, rolling her eyes.

"All ponies have a good side to them, Scootaloo," said Crimson, shaking his head. "Maybe you never saw it, but I'm sure even a pony like Diamond Tiara had a side you never knew existed. Just think it over."

He smiled once more and made his way towards the front door, grabbing his jacket with his magic. "I have to get back to work. My boss only gave me a short time to go get you. Plus I have to work at the dam for the late shift again. There's still some peanut butter and bread in the kitchen for dinner, but we're out of milk."

Scootaloo ran out of her room and hugged Crimson just before he opened the door. "Dad, don't come home too late tonight? Please?"

Smirking, he messed with his daughter's mane and nodded. "I'll try my best."

Once he was out of the house Scootaloo huffed and made her way back to her room to stare at the crack again. Her thoughts drifted towards Diamond Tiara, briefly wondering if there was a good side to the evil filly. It seemed less likely as each memory involving her and her lackey Silver Spoon played through Scootaloo's head like a projector: the Gabby Gums incident, taking the Crusader's tree house, all the times Tiara called Scootaloo and her friend's names or mocked them when they failed to get their cutie marks. It only angered Scootaloo to the point where she punched her pillow and growled. "Good side, huh? That's a bunch of ponyfeathers."

* * *

Feeling bored inside her house, Scootaloo decided to take a walk into town. She soon regretted her decision upon seeing everypony in Ponyville mourning Diamond Tiara like she had been a saint or something. Homes were wrapped with black ribbons as well as the street lamps. Ponies could be seen carrying flowers while making their way towards the direction of Rich Mansion. It almost made Scootaloo sick to think that the same pony who blackmailed her into writing nasty rumors that had her hated by the entire community was being cried over, but she reminded herself that this was a serious incident. Even if she hated Tiara, it wasn't like Scootaloo wanted her dead in the first place.

_Still, they all may be willing to cry over her, but I won't. I can't forget what she's done. She was mean to me for no reason so why should I cry for Diamond Tiara?! _thought Scootaloo, closing her eyes and growling

Just as she lifted her eyes back up, Scootaloo gasped upon seeing somepony right in front of her and winced when they collided; the stranger's horn leaving a mark on her forehead. Rubbing her head, Scootaloo cried out, "Jeez! Careful with that horn!"

"Scootaloo?" Shaking her head, Scootaloo saw that the pony she bumped into was none other than Sweetie Belle, who looked equally surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Rising up to her hooves, Scootaloo brushed some snow off before answering. "Taking a walk, just... clearing my mind."

"About Diamond Tiara?" asked Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo froze up when she heard the name. "Yeah, I was thinking about her too. It's so sad..."

"I guess..." said Scootaloo, shrugging her shoulders.

Sweetie Belle's ears shot up as she slowly stared at Scootaloo, her mouth slightly opening. "Y-you guess? Scootaloo, this is horrible. Aren't you sad about what happened?"

Scootaloo barely managed to hide her surprise. Of all ponies, she had expected her fellow Cutie Mark Crusader to be feeling just like she was. _Then again, Sweetie Belle's always been the emotional one_. Casing her eyes downward, Scootaloo shook her head and answered truthfully. "Not really, it's just... it's just not a big deal for me. I mean, yeah it's unfortunate, but I can't honestly say I'm going to miss her." Rubbing her forelegs, Scootaloo wondered just how different life was going to be without Tiara. It would at least be one less thing to worry about every day. "We were never friends with her. Hay, she bullied us all the timem remember?"

To Scootaloo's surprise Sweetie Belle gave her a glare that made her step back a bit. "How can you say that?!" shouted Sweetie Belle, attracting the eyes of a few others nearby. "She may have been a bully, but she didn't deserve to die! It's a big deal when somepony loses their life, Scootaloo!"

"Well obviously it is, but not to me!" replied Scootaloo, shaking her head and gritting her teeth. "Why should I care about her at all? She made fun of us, don't you remember?! The way she called us blank flanks, blackmailed us, and more? She made our lives miserable!"

"That doesn't make it right! Nopony should have to die and not be cared about because they made a few mistakes!" shouted back Sweetie Belle, who was slowly stepping forward 'till the two were up each others faces. "Are you saying it's alright for ponies you're not friends with to just drop dead and not care about them at all?! It's not right for her to die so young! It's not right for anypony to die! This isn't something we can throw away, Scootaloo, and you're being horrible!"

Scootaloo's mouth dropped slightly as her best friend continued to defend their former enemy._ It's like she wants to be kind to Tiara now because she'd dead and all. Why should we when she showed us no kindness? _

"I'm horrible!? She was the one who was horrible! I can't think a single good thing about her and yet you're talking about her like she was your best friend when she was nothing more than a jerk! I'm not saying I'm glad she's dead, but why should I care?!" cried out Scootaloo, face beet red.

"Because somepony _died!"_ Sweetie Belle pointed out angrily. Scootaloo tried to say something, but Sweetie turned way with tears in her eyes and retreated despite her name being called out by the pegasus. Scootaloo continued to watch Sweetie run away until she turned the street, leaving Scootaloo to face a small crowd of staring faces and whispers.

Nervously, Scootaloo stepped back a bit before galloping off the street and into a nearby alley. When she was sure she was alone, Scootaloo sat down and took a deep breath. _What was that all about? Did I just really have an argument about Diamond Tiara with Sweetie Belle? Who was defending her?_ Shaking her head, Scootaloo began to wonder if what Sweetie Belle said was right. **Am I really acting cold? Yeah, she's dead and that's a bad thing, but… why doesn't it feel bad? **She started pounding her head._ Ugh, this is so confusing! _

Taking a deep breath, Scootaloo got up and came out of the alley, searching for a place where she didn't have to think about Diamond Tiara at all. Spotting a familiar gingerbread house, she made tracks for Sugarcube Corner. Thanking Celestia that there were no other customers, Scootaloo headed for the counter and hit the service bell.

"Coming!" called out Mrs. Cake from the kitchens. She soon appeared at the counter and smiled. "Hello, Scootaloo. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, mind if I hang out here a bit? I need a place to relax. It's been a stressful day and all," pleaded Scootaloo, rubbing temples.

Mrs. Cake nodded and proceeded to pull out a chocolate frosted cupcake with blue sprinkles. "Of course, dearie. You're free to hang out here as long as you like. Have a cupcake on the house too." Scootaloo licked her lips and thanked Mrs. Cake before chomping on the treat with vigor. As she ate, Mrs. Cake tilted her head. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that's the problem?"

After a quick swallow, Scootaloo looked at the ground to avoid Mrs. Cake's pondering gaze. Hesitantly, she answered, "It's about Diamond Tiara…"

Instantly, Mrs. Cake's hooves were pressed against her muzzle. Shaking her head, she whispered, "It's such a terrible thing to happen to such a sweet filly like her. And I can't even imagine what you're going through, Scootaloo, having lost your fellow classmate."

"Yeah…" muttered Scootaloo, nibbling on her cupcake.

Sighing, Mrs. Cake looked towards the window where it started snowing again. Yet instead of a feeling of wonder it had a sense of dread tied to it. "The twins are going to be devastated when they learn that Diamond Tiara can't come here anymore. They really liked her. They're not old enough to understand why she's gone but still…"

Scootaloo raised her head in confusion. "What do Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake have to do with Diamond Tiara?"

A sad smile stretched across Mrs. Cake's lips. "Why Tiara used to baby sit the twins every so often here in our home."

A second later, Scootaloo found it hard to breathe as she tried coughing the cupcake out of her windpipe. Mrs. Cake quickly gave her a glass of water to help and Scootaloo drank it greedily before yelling, "What did you say?! Diamond Tiara babysat the twins?! But that's like…_ work!_"

Babysitting the Cake Twins was a job that made any pony shutter just thinking about it. The twins were wild, eccentric, and almost never went to sleep. Even professional babysitters from Canterlot went back on the train screaming in terror and never returned. The only three ponies who could handle the terror twins were their parents and Pinkie Pie. Although now it seemed there was a secret fourth handler as well.

"Oh, yes. It surprised me as well. One day Diamond Tiara came inside to get out of a rainstorm while my husband and I were busy with the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. That's when the twins started crying," said Mrs. Cake, moaning. "Mr. Cake and I were too busy and Pinkie was out getting more ingredients for us. That's when Diamond Tiara suddenly said she would take care of everything and went up into their room."

"What happened?" asked Scootaloo.

"Soon enough the crying stopped," answered Mrs. Cake. "Half an hour later we went upstairs to see what happened and the twins were in their beds, falling asleep as Diamond Tiara finished a bed time story. After that, she asked if she could, secretly, be a babysitter for the twins when we needed one. It was strange, but we agreed to her request."

"What was she like?" asked Scootaloo, hanging on to every word. She tried imagining this filly as Diamond Tiara, but she couldn't see it. _The Diamond Tiara I know would just call the baby's brats and shut their mouths with duct tape._

"The foals adored her. She would play games, read stories, feed them, and even change them. All for free might I add. Let me show you a picture I took one time," said Mrs. Cake eagerly. She ran out of the room only to quickly return with a frame.

When it was placed on the counter Scootaloo's eyes went wide, her mouth lay wide open, and her brain suddenly shut down. The picture did indeed show Diamond Tiara, jeweled crown and all, resting on a large pillow with a picture book in her hooves. On each of her sides was one of the twins who snuggled at her side like a giant teddy bear. Scootaloo wanted to deny it, but the proof was right in front of her. Diamond Tiara had actually taken care if a pair of foals. Thousands of questions went through Scootaloo's head: why would Diamond Tiara do this? What was there to gain? How was it possible for a rich snob like her, who never worked a day in her life, to be that good handling two foals at the same time?

"Scootaloo? Are you okay?" asked Mrs. Cake.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine. I think I should go home now. Thanks for the story, Mrs. Cake!"

She rushed out of the store before Mrs. Cake could question her. Once she was sure the distance between her and Sugarcube Corner was far enough. Scootaloo stopped for a breather and looked at the grey sky. "What is going on today?"

First she learned Diamond Tiara had died. Then Sweetie Belle accused her of being cold hearted and mean for not caring about it. Now she learned that Diamond Tiara, who had mocked the CMC for being "babies" before, was also a babysitter? _It's like reality has suddenly turned upside down!_

Deciding she had enough weirdness for one day, Scootaloo prepared to make tracks for home when she spotted a filly nearby, crying her eyes out. Scootaloo prepared to walk over and ask what was wrong, but the filly turned around and instantly stopped crying the moment she saw her. Scootaloo, in turn, also froze in shock upon seeing the teary-eyed Silver Spoon who looked like she had seen better days. Bags were under her bloodshot eyes while her mane looked almost as droopy as Pinkie on her off days. Tear marks and even small signs of snot could be seen on her face while her glasses were awkwardly crooked.

The two fillies stared at each other in stunned silence before Silver Spoon snapped out of it and corrected her glasses. She turned away and hissed, "What do you want?!"

"I… uh," Scootaloo rubbed the back of her neck, "I just wanted to see if you were alright?"

"Do I look alright?" asked a deadpan Silver Spoon.

"Geez, I was just asking," mumbled Scootaloo, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever…" said Silver Spoon, "Did you have anything else to say?"

Scootaloo gulped and sighed. _Might as well be the 'good' filly and say it._

"I'm sorry about what happened to Diamond Tiara."

Silver Spoon snapped her head around as Scootaloo finished. She continued to keep her stone gaze up for a while, making Scootaloo nervously step back a bit. Silver Spoon growled, "You're lying. You're not sorry; I bet you're glad she's dead!"

"Wait, what?!" yelled Scootaloo.

Silver Spoon marched up to Scootaloo and shoved her nose right at her, their eyes inches apart. "Yeah! I bet you're glad she's dead! And you wish I was dead too, right?!" asked Silver Spoon, gritting her teeth. "I bet you and your friends are all happy that mean old Diamond Tiara is dead! I bet you all wish we were both killed in that accident so we could stop bossing you three blank flanks around, right? _Right?!_"

"Now hang on a min—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" shouted Silver Spoon, tears leaking from her eyes. "You think it's funny?! I just lost my best friend! I just saw her die in front of my eyes and you think that's something to be happy about?! You still have your two best friends so you don't know what I'm feeling!"

"_Shut up!_" shouted Scootaloo pushing Silver to the floor. She growled as Silver looked up in fear. "Now you listen here you brat! Yeah, I don't like you and I sure as hay didn't like Diamond Tiara! I don't care that she's dead! Why should I?! You two did nothing but try to make our lives miserable when none of us did anything to you! Have you ever thought that maybe this was karma?! That this happened because the two of you were such stuck up jerks?! I may not have wanted Diamond Tiara dead, but I sure as hay ain't gonna mourn for her because all she was a snobby, rich, showoff, ego driven, bully and I hate her, and you, for it!"

With years of frustration finally out of her, Scootaloo felt like she had lifted a weight off her shoulders. Taking deep breathes, she watched as Silver Spoon stared at her with a look of disbelief and shock. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Finally, Silver Spoon lowered her head and mumbled, "You're right…"

Scootaloo blinked. "Huh?"

Getting up, Silver Spoon looked up at Scootaloo with such emotionless eyes that, for a split second, the latter thought she was looking at a zombie. "Maybe this is payback for all the mean things we did. We never wanted to do it… we just… I…" Silver Spoon shook her head. "I guess it's too late to think about it now… we just wanted to be safe… not like what happened that summer…"

"Summer? What are you talking about? What about being safe?" asked Scootaloo.

Then in a sudden move that had taken Scootaloo by complete surprise for a fourth time that day, she felt Silver Spoon wrap her forehooves around her. Holding back her tears, Silver said, "I'm sorry… for everything… it's too late now… but I'm so sorry…"

"Silver Spoon…" muttered Scootaloo. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was blank.

Silver Spoon ended the hug and sighed. "You may have known her as a bully… but I knew her as something else. A friend. A sister. A good filly that didn't deserve this… but it doesn't matter now."

Without a goodbye, Scootaloo watched Silver Spoon slowly walk away, dragging her hooves like they were chained to iron. Leaving the stunned pegasus filly in the middle of the snow filled street.

It took her a long time to realize she had been given an apology by Silver Spoon.


	4. Apple Bloom 2

**_Why Am I Crying?_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Formally Edited by: Clavier, Mr. Minimii and Apple Cinnamon_**

**_Edited by: Unnamed Pawn and First_Down_**

* * *

**__**

Apple Bloom didn't remember sleeping. She didn't recall ever closing her eyes. But something must have happened, because sometime during the night the world lost focus, sound lost its voice, and colors blended into a darkening fade. A dull, heavy pulse echoed deep within her consciousness, until like a crashing wave it sped up and Apple Bloom woke to the sound of knocking at her door. She yawned, and her sister's voice called out from the hallway. "Apple Bloom?! Ya up yet?! It's past ten and Ah've been knockin' for the last ten minutes!"

Mumbling, Apple Bloom shook her head but quickly remembered her actions from last night. Finding energy, she rushed toward the door and opened it. Applejack took a step back upon seeing the dreary looking Apple Bloom with bags under her eyes. Putting her hooves over her sister's shoulders in concern, Applejack leaned forward and asked, "Sweet mother of Celestia, Apple Bloom. Did ya get any sleep last night? Ya look terrible."

"Ah..." Apple Bloom nervously looked away, "Ah couldn't sleep. Kept thinkin' about... yesterday."

Sympathy soon replaced Applejack's worried expression and she leaned forward and hugged her sister. "Ah know. It's terrible what happened, but don't ya worry. We're gonna get through this together, along with Mr. Rich. Speakin' of which," Applejack pointed to the bathroom across the hall, "Y'all should get cleaned up first before we head on over to Mr. Rich's to give our condolences."

Apple Bloom's expression quickly slid into horror. "Ya mean she's... she's still dead..."

Applejack whipped her head towards her sister, looking slightly frightened. "What? Apple Bloom? A-are ya sure yer alright?"

Realizing her blunder, Apple Bloom quickly pushed past her sister and entered the bathroom. "A-ah'm fine! Just still tired! Ah'll be out soon!" She closed the door and locked it before resting her head against the door. Her sister banged on it a few times, calling out her name. "D-don't come in! Ah'm... Ah'm on the toilet!"

The knocking stopped and Apple Bloom heard a faint sigh from the other side. Applejack said, "Listen, Apple Bloom. If ya want to talk about anything ya can come to me. Okay?"

"...Yeah," answered Apple Bloom, slowly huddling her rear legs closer to her chest, curling into a ball.

"Just don't take too long. We leave in an hour," said Applejack, the receding volume from her hoof clops the only indication that she was leaving.

When she was sure Applejack was gone, Apple Bloom stopped resisting and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She had failed. A whole night of wishing wasted. Diamond Tiara was still dead, and it was all her fault. _Ah did this... Ah killed her. _Slowly, Apple Bloom dragged herself into the tub and turned on the shower, ignoring the cold water that began to rain down on her. It was nothing compared to the empty, icy feeling inside.

_This wasn't what Ah wanted. Ah wanted somethin' bad to happen to her, but not like this. Ah didn't want her killed. Now... now Ah have blood on mah hooves, _thought Apple Bloom, thinking back to her wish for ill fortune on Diamond Tiara. It had come true, but it was the worst kind of fortune a pony could get: death. Bully or not, Diamond Tiara didn't deserve to die. She may have done many mean things, but this wasn't what Apple Bloom wanted.

Apple Bloom gritted her teeth and banged her head against the wall. _It's all yer fault! She's dead because ya made a wish on a shootin' star and it came true! Why didn't ya just wish for yer cutie mark or somethin' else?! Ya made Mr. Rich childless! Ya made Silver Spoon friendless! How could ya?!_

Eventually, she started to feel lightheaded and stopped. Taking a deep sigh, Apple Bloom looked up at the ceiling and wished her headache could wake her up from this nightmare. After a few more minutes underneath the cold shower, Apple Bloom stepped out and dried herself off before heading downstairs.

Somber faces awaited her when she saw the rest of her family. Big Macintosh looked the worst, being close friends with Filthy Rich. She had heard that the two didn't get along well at first, with some of the stories not sounding too far off from what Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara were like. How they suddenly became friends was a mystery.

_Would the same have happened to me and Diamond Tiara if she... _Apple Bloom pushed away such thoughts, fearful she'd start crying again otherwise.

When Apple Bloom presented herself, Granny Smith, carrying a basket that smelled of apple pie, turned to the door. "Let's go," she said in a tone that Apple Bloom only ever heard when they were talking about her parents.

As the Apple Family left the grounds of the farm and made their way into town, Apple Bloom couldn't help but wonder how her other friends were doing. Sweetie Belle looked like she was in tears last time she saw her, and Scootaloo had still been shocked. What were they feeling at the moment?

None of them spoke as they passed through town. Apple Bloom noticed the signs of Ponyville mourning its loss. It only caused the nail of guilt to be hammered deeper into her coffin. Her wonderful town had lost all its color and charm, becoming one big funeral ceremony. Apple Bloom even dared to say it was worse than the time Discord was running wild and loose. Sure things looked grim and she would never forget the horrible feeling of being 'Discorded'. But deep inside, small part of her, had faith that her big sister and her friends would save the day and everything would go back to normal; which it did. This, however, couldn't have a happy ending. Diamond Tiara couldn't come back, and nothing was ever going to be normal again.

Before Apple Bloom knew it, she was at the entrance of Rich Mansion, home to her former greatest enemy. She winced upon thinking such a thing. _Especially now that she's gone... forever..._

Big Macintosh knocked on the door and a pegasus maid answered, looking relieved when she saw them. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Big Macintosh. It's Master Rich... he's..."

Eyes narrowing, Big Macintosh growled, "He's drinkin' again, isn't he?"

The maid slowly nodded her head. "Can you blame the stallion?"

"No..." said Macintosh, sighing in frustration, "but Ah'll be damned if Ah let him waste away like he almost did with Crystal Eyes."

He turned to his family. "Go home. Ah'll take care of this."

"Ya sure?" asked Applejack, placing her hoof on his shoulder.

Big Macintosh nodded. "Ah'm sure. Ah figured this would happen."

Applejack nodded in understanding as she led Apple Bloom and Granny Smith away from the mansion while Big Macintosh went inside. Apple Bloom hesitated to say something. She really wanted to go inside and talk to Mr. Rich, comfort him, and apologize for the loss of his daughter. She then noticed the basket still in Granny's mouth and got an idea. Nudging her sister, she asked, "Hey, sis? We forgot to give Mr. Rich our pie. Can Ah deliver it to him and then go meet mah friends afterwards?"

Applejack took a look at Granny, who nodded in agreement as she placed the basket on Apple Bloom's back. Applejack smiled and said, "Alright, just be home in time for supper, Apple Bloom. And be careful on the streets, okay?"

Nodding, Apple Bloom quickly rushed back to the mansion and knocked on the door. She explained to the maid about the pie and how she'd also need to wait for her brother to take her home. Granted she could have left on her own, but she wanted to stay as long as possible to talk to Mr. Rich. _Ah... Ah have to tell him... about the wish and everythin'. It's the right thing to do._

The maid allowed her inside where she saw, for the first time, the home of Diamond Tiara. She couldn't help but stare at the clean and decorated hall with its silver chandeliers, fancy vases and portraits of the Rich family. It was something she never liked to admit, but Apple Bloom had always been envious of how Diamond Tiara had so much wealth and she didn't. It wasn't that she wanted nice things, but the fact of the matter was that farming didn't make as much money as the various businesses Mr. Rich associated with. Even just a small fraction of the money Tiara's family had would have made her family's life a lot easier.

After placing the pie on a nearby table, the maid guided Apple Bloom into the living room where she sat on what had to be the comfiest couch ever. The maid excused herself, saying she would bring some tea, which allowed Apple Bloom time to look around more. The living room was filled with tons of books that would have made Twilight a bit jealous, and there was even a small bar filled with drinks, some of which were her family's Apple Cider. However, the most eye-catching feature in the room was the fireplace mantle across from her, where two pictures sat framed by wreaths and lit candles.

She walked closer for a better look and saw that one of the photos was Diamond Tiara, smiling and looking happy as can be. The other one was of a mare Apple Bloom had never seen before, yet she looked strangely familiar. Her mane was the same shade of light purple as Tiara's, complete with the telltale white streaks evenly layered, except it was more smooth and reached past her shoulders. Her coat was also a much darker magenta, and she had a crystal necklace around her neck. She was absolutely beautiful.

Apple Bloom tried to figure out why this mare looked so familiar, but for the life of her she couldn't. A voice behind her, nearly spooking her, said, "I see you've just met Mistress Rich." The maid had returned with the tea and placed it on the coffee table.

"So... she's Diamond Tiara's mother?" asked Apple Bloom, looking at the picture in amazement. "But how come Ah've never seen her before?"

The maid held back a sob and sniffed. Apple Bloom's eyes lit up and looked back at the photos, which she realized was a memorial. "No..." Apple Bloom whispered, "you mean she..."

The maid's nodding only confirmed Apple Bloom's worst suspicions. _She was like me... all this time. She lost her mother too. _Tears began to drip down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah... Ah need some time alone. Is there a restroom around here?"

The maid nodded and gave her directions, which Apple Bloom immediately followed. She reached the end of the hall and was about to turn the corner when her brother's voice stopped her in her tracks. Rubbing her eyes, Apple Bloom turned her head in the opposite direction and, curious, began to walk towards the door where the sound was coming from.

She peeked inside and saw her brother in some kind of office, but what nearly made her gasp was the pony lazily sitting on the seat next to the desk. Mr. Rich had always been one of those types who dressed neat and looked proud, often reminding Apple Bloom of Rarity and her obsession with looking good. If it wasn't for the fact that the stallion she was seeing had his cutie mark on his flank, Apple Bloom would have been hesitant to believe it was Filthy Rich. He had the worst bed mane she had ever seen, and his clothes were scattered around the floor, ripped up and torn to shreds. He looked dirty and it was clear from the smell that the stallion hadn't been bathing. She hesitated to look at his bloodshot and baggy eyes as he lifted his drink and gulped it down faster than Rainbow Dash did during cider season.

Holding her breath, Apple Bloom watched as her brother shook his head at the sight and said, "Rich, Ah know this is hard for ya. Celestia help me Ah know, but look at ya..."

"You think I care about my looks anymore, Mac?" asked Rich as he took a chug from the bottle. Wiping his mouth, his near dead eyes gazed at the floor. "She's gone... my baby girl. My little diamond... g-gone. I... I have nothing..."

"That's not true," said Big Macintosh, stepping forward. "Ya can't just go out there and say that when ya still have—"

"What?" snorted Filthy Rich. "Money? Power? My business? My home? All of that I would trade in a heartbeat for my daughter. Even just five more minutes with her!" He leaned back against his chair and sobbed. "She told me she didn't want to die, Mac. Before they tried to operate on her, she said she didn't want to die. I said she wasn't going to, and we were going to head back home. And look what happened! _Look what happened!" _Apple Bloom winced as Rich got up from his seat, screamed, and threw his bottle against the wall. _"She was all I had left! _After Crystal and the baby died, I should have loved her even more, but I failed! I drove a wedge between me and my daughter and don't deny it, Mac! I was a terrible father!"

"Ya were not, Rich," said Macintosh, trying to place his hoof on Filthy's shoulder, but it was shrugged off. "Ya loved yer little girl, all of us could see that. Ya just... ya were still adjustin'."

"Three years, Mac?" mumbled Rich, somehow finding another unopened bottle of liquor among the mess and pulling the cork loose. "I pushed her away. We were all we had and I pushed her away because she reminded me too much... too much... "

"Work. That was my balm. That was how I justified it. Always so much work to do, I couldn't spend time with her. And look what she became! You think I don't know?!" He took a long swig from his bottle and gasped when he finished. "A-And now... this is p-punishment. I know, it has to be... I-I-I couldn't raise her right, so whatever higher power exists took her. My precious diamond... I f-failed!"

Apple Bloom had never seen a grownup cry so much, and the sight of Filthy Rich bawling and calling out his daughter's name as he rocked back and forth brought her to tears too. She wondered if this was how Granny Smith felt when she lost her son. Was this how any parent felt when they lost their child? She never once thought that Diamond Tiara was loved by anypony, but despite all the nasty things she had done she had to have been loved. Her father, Silver Spoon, and there had to be other ponies out there who had loved Diamond Tiara.

_Was Ah so blind to hatin' her that Ah forgot she was a pony just like me? With family and friends, just like me? _thought Apple Bloom.

Macintosh shook his head. "But is drinkin' yerself to death gonna be the answer, Rich? Ah know this is hard, but ya can't let yerself waste away like ya did after Crystal's death. Ah know—"

"_Know?!" _shouted Rich, rising up and getting into Big Macintosh's face. "You know nothing about what I'm going through, _you dumb hillbilly!" _

Macintosh groaned. "Really, Rich? Name callin'?"

"Buck you! You have everything! You still got a family and purpose! My family _was_ my purpose and they're all dead! I might as well be dead too, at least I wouldn't have to suffer like this!" shouted Rich, saliva splashing all over Macintosh's calm face. This only seemed to make Rich even more angry. "And you know jack squat! What makes you think you know anything about me? And stop it with that stoic look of yours! _I bucking hate it!_"

Apple Bloom gasped as Filthy Rich struck her brother in the face with his hoof. To his credit, Macintosh didn't even flinch when he was hit. Slowly, he turned his head back to Rich and proceeded to hit him with his own hoof. The two soon grabbed each other and started wrestling all over the office, making an even larger mess than before. Every second there seemed to be something new either broken or knocked down from their tumble. After minutes of fighting, Big Macintosh managed to pin Rich, who still struggled to escape.

"Let me go! You stupid farmer! Let! Me! Go!" shouted Rich, screaming some more until his shouts became whimpers. He opened his eyes as Macintosh looked at him with pity before slowly getting up. The two friends looked at each other before embracing, Macintosh letting a sobbing Rich rest on his chest. "Mac... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, Rich," muttered Macintosh, closing his eyes as a tear dripped down his cheek. "When mah parents died Ah remember blamin' myself... just as much as y'all are right now. Ah didn't talk to anypony and was just so angry all the time. Ah blamed myself for not being strong enough to help Pa or quick enough to help Ma... it really was a shocker. Ah was now the stallion of the house all of a sudden because of a terrible tragedy. The only thing we had to smile about was Apple Bloom being born."

"Big brother..." whispered Apple Bloom. Out of all her family, her brother had always been the least reluctant to talk about their parents.

"Do ya remember our days growin' up?" asked Big Macintosh with a small smile.

For the first time since she walked in, Apple Bloom heard Rich chuckle. "Hard to forget. We were so stupid back... well, mostly me. I thought you were a poor farmer with filthy habits, and a freak because of your size and silent ways. I lost count how many times we fought."

"Yeah, Ah couldn't wait to graduate so Ah could be rid of ya," chuckled Macintosh. "Course even as adults we still hated each other. Givin' each other the evil eye, name callin' and all that. But do ya remember what ya said to me two months after Ah lost mah folks?"

"I believe it may have been, 'Stop being all depressed and such, you're spreading it around.'" Rich quoted. He paused as if remembering, and then a small smile slipped free along with another soft chuckle. "And then you proceeded to slug me a good one. Crystal and your granny gave us such a scolding that day, calling us foals at our age. How long was that fight?"

"About an hour... after that y'all were huggin' me while Ah was bawlin' mah eyes out."

The two old friends looked at each other and hugged. Apple Bloom didn't know if she should feel confused or relieved. She even wondered if what happened to her brother and Mr. Rich could have happened to her and Tiara. Could they have eventually grown out of their hate for each other and become friends? Big Macintosh and Filthy Rich sounded like they hated each other back then, just like her and Tiara, but it all changed. _Now Ah'll never know... because of what Ah've done._

"What do I do, Mac?" asked Rich, sighing and looked above his fireplace, above it was a family portrait of his entire family. "My wife is gone. My children are gone. What am I suppose to do?"

"Rich," said Macintosh, putting his hoof on his best friend's shoulder, "Ah can't give ya an answer because, honestly, Ah don't know what Ah would do if Ah lost mah sisters and Granny Smith. But Ah can tell ya this much: they wouldn't want me to waste myself in such a way as yer doin'. They'd kick mah butt from the grave if it ever happened. Crystal and Diamond Tiara wouldn't want to see the stallion they both love fall to pieces. It ain't gonna be easy, but Ah'll be there to help ya all the way."

Filthy Rich nodded. "Thank you, Big Macintosh..."

Apple Bloom turned away from the scene and ran. She saw some stairs and ran up them, not stopping until she reached the top. Sitting down on the top step she buried her head into her hooves and cried. _What have Ah done... Ah'm so sorry, Mr. Rich... Ah'm so sorry. Oh, Diamond Tiara, Ah'm so sorry! Ah never wanted ya to die! _

Never beforein her life had Apple Bloom felt more alone in the world than she did now. Her one wish, her hatred, had ruined the lives of so many. Everypony was crying and a filly was dead. All because of her. As Apple Bloom continued to sob, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a door with a familiar silver tiara cutie mark engraved into the wood.

_Diamond Tiara's room, _thought Apple Bloom as she slowly opened it. It was like a room fit for a princess, complete with velvet walls and a bed that looked similar to Rarity's, only smaller and more pink. There were tons of stuffed animals all over the place, each of them cuter than the next. Apple Bloom guessed she could fit two of her bedrooms into the available space with room to spare.

Apple Bloom nervously entered the room that used to belong to her bully. Turning to the nearest wall, she saw dozens of pictures from Diamond Tiara's life, some of them with her as a foal, others at the age she was before she died. She could see Silver Spoon, Tiara's family, and even members of the staff with her occasionally. Then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

Granny Smith had never missed an opportunity to show how "cute" Apple Bloom was when she was a foal. The same foal she saw with her mother's red bow was right there in diapers, sleeping next to a foal who she assumed was Tiara. She quickly remembered Applejack telling her how she used to be crib pals with Tiara. Of course, she didn't believe a word of it then.

And yet the proof was clear as day. She wondered what Diamond Tiara thought as she passed this photo every day. _Did she remember a time when we were friends? 'Cause Ah sure as hay can't._

Stepping away from the wall, Apple Bloom turned around and saw a desk that was completely bare except for a small leather book and a few pencils lying around it. Curious, she walked toward it and looked at the book, spotting a bookmark in between the pages.

Opening the book, she started from where the bookmark left off:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited I can barely keep it in me from crying out in joy! Daddy says he can stay home for the holidays this year! In fact, he even wants to host a party at our house next week! Silver Spoon and a bunch of other important ponies will be coming over, but Daddy says he's even inviting the Apples if they want to come. _

_Ugh, I don't understand why they need to come over, but if having Apple Bloom and her loser family at my house is what I'll have to deal with to have Daddy for Hearth's Warming Day then I'll live with it. I just hope he doesn't want us taking pictures together. Can you imagine that? So lame. Besides, Silver Spoon will be coming over so I won't be alone, and maybe we can even have a sleepover! Actually, maybe I'll hold on that. I want to spend as much time with Daddy as possible this year!_

_I've already picked out Daddy's present! I'm gonna make him a bracelet with our cutie marks together! Normally I would just go buy something, but this is the first time we're gonna be together for the holidays since... since Mommy and Golden Pockets died... _

_I wish all of us could be together, but Mommy and my little brother are both in Elysium. Do they celebrate the holidays in Elysium? Does Santa Hooves go there too? Sebastian says that they're watching me and Daddy from above; well, I hope they'll do so when we open presents and such. Maybe it will feel like we're a family again._

_Anyway, I've got to go to bed. Silver Spoon and I are gonna go ice skating tomorrow because of the upcoming snow day! I can't wait for Hearth's Warming Day! _

_-Diamond Tiara_

Apple Bloom slowly held the book in her hooves as she stared at the page without making a sound. As delicately as she could, she read the entry again. And again. She looked at the next page only to find it blank. Forever more it would be.

She turned to the previous pages, quickly scanning them and finding quite a few entries with her name on it. She wondered how far back it went and what Diamond Tiara really behaved like. The answers were all here. A part of her told her to put it back. It wasn't hers to take, especially since the owner died. But a part of her wanted to know more, about Diamond Tiara and her past, about why she was a bully and why she hated Apple Bloom.

In the end, her curiosity got the better of her. Apple Bloom quickly ran out, making sure to close the door, and snuck back to the living room. The maid was already gone, which made the next part easier. The basket was right where she left it, empty now save for the blanket that had kept the pie warm. Apple Bloom quickly hid the diary underneath the apple-scented fabric. Just as she put it away, her brother came in from the hall.

"Apple Bloom? What are y'all doin' here?" asked Big Macintosh.

"Ah came back to give Mr. Rich the pie and wait for ya," replied Apple Bloom, hastily.

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Filthy Rich came in and asked, "Everything alright, Mac?"

"Y-yeah, we were just leavin'," said Big Macintosh.

The Apples bid Filthy Rich farewell, but before they left he quickly said, "Wait, Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom stopped and looked at him. Nervously, Rich pawed the ground. "My daughter, I know she did some... really bad things to you and your friends. Do you hate her for it?"

The earnest intensity in Filthy Rich's voice surprised Apple Bloom almost as much the question itself.Did she hate Diamond Tiara now? Even after her death? "A-Ah... Ah don't know, Mr. Rich. Yer daughter did a lot of mean things," she winced upon seeing his frown increase, "but there had to have been some good in her, right? Maybe Ah never saw it, but she had to still be a good pony in some way."

Filthy Rich only nodded before retreating back into the hall. One of the butlers guided them out as Apple Bloom wondered, _Do Ah really still hate her?_


	5. Sweetie Belle 2

**_Why Am I Crying?_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Formally Edited by: Clavier, Mr. Minimii and Apple Cinnamon_**

**_Edited by: Unnamed Pawn and First_Down_**

* * *

He was coming. She knew it deep in her heart that he was here. Stones were littered everywhere, each inscribed with a name from one of his victims, old and young alike. The markers represented ponies who had once lived joyful lives, but were now forever silenced. Sweetie Belle fought as hard as she could to keep the tears from streaming down her eyes, biting her lip so hard blood was drawn.

She looked up and saw the pale moon above the blood red sky, filled with dark clouds. It was like Nightmare Moon had returned, only with a more macabre style. Sweetie Belle held her knees to her chest and slowly started praying this would not be her last night. It didn't matter to her how she got into this predicament, or how long she had been running from him, but she knew only one thing: if she stopped, it was all over.

She would join the many who slept in the dirt.

A twig snapped nearby and Sweetie gasped. Instantly, she clasped her hoof over her mouth, but it was too late. A low, inequine roar echoed across the graveyard, followed by the thunderous hooves of a giant pony. Shrieking, Sweetie Belle ran as fast as her legs could carry through the named gravestones. There was no escape in the endless valley of the dead, only her inevitable doom.

Sweetie Belle could hear him getting closer. The rattling of his chains and the sound of his scythe swinging in the air made her all but wet herself. She dare not look, not at the monster that could not be tamed or defeated, nor the being who was older than the princesses and was born the moment the first lifeform was created.

Sweetie Belle never saw the loose rock on the path until her hoof stumbled over it, ending her futile run with a hard fall onto her face. Moaning, she tried to get up, but froze upon seeing a shadow towering over her. She stood still for what seemed like forever until, despite all her instincts telling her not to, she slowly looked over her shoulder. And there she saw him.

Death.

Numerous faces of the shrieking damned formed his black, wrinkled cloak. Spiked chains, covered in fresh blood, levitated around him like snakes, rattling and dripping with its contents. The scythe he carried was big enough to bisect a pony as big as Princess Celestia with one swing, and its blade glinted with a razor sharpness that could cut diamond. But the worst part, the part that made her scream as loud as she could, was his face: skull-shaped, demonic and soulless. His eyes were coal black, filled with hellfire, his teeth were sharp as knives, and his horns were long like a bull's. It was the closeting thing to the devil Sweetie Belle had ever seen.

Death leaned forward and screamed, expunging a miasmic cloud of flies, snakes and cockroaches from its mouth. In a split second, Sweetie Belle was wrapped up in chains and dragged into the air. She struggled to escape, but the harder she tried the tighter they held her. Death then pointed to a single grave stone and, upon looking at it, Sweetie Belle gasped at what she read:

_Here Lies Sweetie Belle__Tried to run, but lost her head__Now she is among the dead__A good young life now has ceased__Forever shall she rest in peace_

_Lost.. her... head? _thought Sweetie Belle with terror as she looked at Death, who cackled with glee. She looked up and gasped as he raised the scythe, aiming the curved, cruel edge at her neck. "No! No! _I don't wanna die!"_

It swung and she screamed...

* * *

_"Nooooooooo!" _screamed Sweetie Belle from her covers. She continued to scream until the door slammed open and her sister came in, mane disheveled and holding a bat with her magic.

"Sweetie Belle?! What's wrong! What is it!" shouted Rarity, looking around for signs of an intruder. When she saw none, she dropped the bat, embraced her sobbing sister and rocked back and forth. "It's okay, Sweetie, shhhh. It was just a dream..." She kissed Sweetie on the forehead. "Everything's okay. You're safe."

"I... I-I-I had-d a b-b-bad... d-ddre-eam," stuttered Sweetie Belle, tears streaming down her face. Her face wasn't the only part that was wet. She felt her covers and smelled the unpleasant stench of fresh urine coming from them. This only made her cry harder. She hadn't had an accident since she was four.

Although her mouth scrounged up a bit at the thought of _sitting _in _pee _of all things, Rarity threw such worries away for more important matters, such as the scared filly in her hooves. "It's okay, Sweetie Belle. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to. There is nothing to fear anymore. You're safe."

Sweetie Belle stopped crying, yet the terror on her face still lingered as did her thoughts. Was she truly safe? Safe from death? Was this just a nightmare... or an omen?

* * *

Despite not getting much sleep last night, Sweetie Belle was the first one to arrive in the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse. Waiting for her friends to arrive, Sweetie closed her eyes and tried not to think about last night's nightmare, but found it hard not to. She could still feel the cold steel chains wrapped around her body as well as the fear that lingered deep inside her mind.

She had seen many scary things before: Nightmare Moon, Discord, cockatrices, Cerberus, dragons, ursa majors, and more. But never before had something affected her so much that she wet herself while crying. A dark blush decorated her cheeks, grateful that Rarity said nothing this morning when she was doing laundry. She was supposed to be a big pony, not some foal in diapers. _I just hope this doesn't happen again..._

Time stretched, the seconds dragging in lonely ticks. At the sound of approaching hooves, Sweetie Belle looked up. Scootaloo paused in the doorway when she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. The two friends stared at each other in silence, neither making a move. Sweetie Belle then turned her head away, hoping Scootaloo wouldn't ask anything and just sit down. To her relief, and somewhat surprise, the pegasus did so, taking a seat near the corner. Although she felt a pang of regret for giving one of the best friends the silent treatment, she hadn't quite forgotten their argument yesterday and it seemed Scootaloo didn't either._ I just hope Apple Bloom hurries up so we can start the meeting..._

The two were forced to sit in awkward silence until the sound of hooves on wooden planks heralded the arrival of their third crusader. Seconds later, Apple Bloom appeared, putting aside a basket with a red blanket inside before taking in a deep breath. "Sorry Ah'm late, girls. Me and mah family went to go see Mr. Rich and give him our condolences."

"How is he? I can't imagine what he's going through," asked Sweetie Belle, biting her lip. She remembered a time when she got lost in the park when she was very young and her mother had been absolutely frantic searching for her. When they found each other, her mother was weeping and refused to let go, even after they arrived back home. If that was how a parent was when their child was lost, then chances are losing them forever had to be ten times worse.

Apple Bloom rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that Sweetie easily spotted. "H-He's so sad. Ah've never seen anypony cry like that, not even when Applejack broke her leg last summer when that tree fell on her." She sighed. "He really loved his daughter and misses her so much..."

"It must be hard for him, losing the rest of his family so quickly..." muttered Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean... wait... are you telling me Diamond Tiara's mom is dead too?"

Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom nodded, making Scootaloo's mouth drop in shock. Apple Bloom looked at Sweetie Belle and asked, "How did ya find out?"

"One of their butlers came and asked Rarity to design Diamond Tiara's funeral dress. She's working on it right now," answered Sweetie Belle, who shivered at the thought. The idea that she was designing clothes for a corpse made Sweetie Belle all but want to leave Carousel Boutique as soon as possible.

Apple Bloom nodded before clopping her hoof on the ground for their attention. "Girls, I think we should decide on what we're gonna do about Diamond Tiara's... funeral" said Apple Bloom. wincing.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna be talking about how we're gonna get our cutie marks like we planned?" asked Scootaloo, raising an eyebrow.

Sweetie Belle glared at Scootaloo. _A pony dies and all she can think about are cutie marks?!_

Apple Bloom seemed to be in a similar mindset as she shook her head. "Honestly, Scootaloo, Ah don't think Ah can talk about cutie marks at this time. Besides, we should take what Miss Cheerliee said into consideration and think about goin' or not." Scootaloo looked to say something, but closed her mouth and turned away, mumbling to herself. Apple Bloom sighed and said, "Ah'm most likely goin' 'cause mah family is. What about y'all?"

"I'm going," said Sweetie Belle immediately. "Even if she was a _jerk," _she made sure to emphasize that for a certain pegasus, "it's the right thing to do."

The two then turned to Scootaloo, who looked at both of them and shook her head. "I'm not going."

"_Still?!" _shrieked Sweetie Belle, making Apple Bloom jump. "Don't you have any sympathy at all for her?!"

Growling, Scootaloo got up and made her way towards the exit. "Look, you girls wanna go, fine by me! But I'm not going to just drop everything and forget that Diamond Tiara made our lives miserable for her own amusement! I'm not going to forget how much embarrassment we had to endure under her bullying, nor am I going to forget all the times we got in trouble because of her! Remember the Gabby Gums Incident?"

The girls winced. It was the lowest point in their crusade to find cutie marks, even worse than almost making Miss Cheerilee and Big Macintosh fall in love. They had wanted to stop their article when it became clear all they were doing was hurting the town's residents, but Diamond Tiara forced them to continue through blackmail. It was only after they publicly apologized and explained everything did things go back to normal. The town forgave them, even admitting they had a hoof to blame since they were all fine with the gossip until it hurt each of them individually.

Diamond Tiara, however, was not easily forgiven, and had to endure the same disapproval the three of them had for weeks. Only Silver Spoon seemed to still be there for her. Over time, that even faded, but the three fillies would never forget that dark moment.

"I'm not about to cry over a filly that made me a pariah, especially to Rainbow Dash!" argued Scootaloo. "I'm not going and that's final!"

"But Scootaloo, she was—" said Apple Bloom.

"Forget it, Apple Bloom," interpreted Sweetie Belle, coldly. "She doesn't care that somepony is dead. I bet she's even happy that Diamond Tiara died."

"For the last time, I am not!" roared Scootaloo, nostrils flaring. "I just don't _care_! She was nothing but trouble, and I bet trouble was all she would have been in the end! All bullies are like that!"

"Not all!" shouted Apple Bloom, stepping forward. "Mah big brother got picked on by Mr. Rich all the time, but they became friends! Maybe Diamond Tiara could have changed as well! All ponies have some good in them! Maybe we never saw it, but it had to have existed, right?!"

Scootaloo looked like she had been whipped when she heard what Apple Bloom said, but stayed silent. Shaking her head, she scoffed and turned away. "Fine! Think whatever you want, but I'm not going to her funeral and that's that!"

Before any of them could say anything, Scootaloo left the clubhouse, grabbed her scooter and was soon gone. Sweetie Belle sighed, still feeling bitter, and shook her head. "I can't believe she's so heartless..."

"Well, to be fair..." said Apple Bloom, scratching her neck, "Ah get her point. Ah mean, none of us liked Diamond Tiara, but now that she's gone..." She shook her head and sighed. "It's just so confusin'..."

"Yeah," muttered Sweetie Belle, closing her eyes. She then turned to her remaining friend and asked, "Is there anything else you wanna do, or do you mind if I head home?"

"No, Ah got..." Apple Bloom eyed the basket she brought, "... some readin' to do. Ah'll see ya at the funeral, right?"

Sweetie Belle nodded and soon left the clubhouse.

* * *

If Sweetie Belle knew her sister, and she did, Rarity was still working on the funeral dress. Having no desire to be there for it, she opted to walk around town instead. Sighing, she wished her parents were back from their business trip in Saddle Arabia, but even if she had managed to message them from the other side of the world, they wouldn't arrive in time for the funeral. Normally, her parents didn't travel during the holidays, always staying home so they could be together, but this was one of those rare times that looked like it would be just her and Rarity in the upcoming holidays.

Her thoughts turned back to the clubhouse and she began to wonder what Scootaloo's problem was. She could understand how much Scootaloo didn't like Tiara, who always made fun of her inability to fly at her age. _But that doesn't mean she can disregard the feelings of others as well! Tiara's family, some of our classmates, Silver Spoon, all of them are hurting because of her death, especially Mr. Rich. I mean... to lose all your family..._

Sweetie Belle didn't want to think of a world where her parents and sister were all dead. Even if she had all the friends she ever could have, it would still feel like she was all alone. And Mr. Rich was experiencing that same feeling now.

Before Sweetie Belle could continue her morbid train of thought, she smacked face first into a sign. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and ensuing eye-rolling and looked up, ears dropping the moment she saw where she was: _Mr. Waddle's Funeral Home. _

Sweetie Belle didn't know whether to think this was a coincidence or plain bad luck as memories of her nightmare started to flash in her head. Just as she was about to run as fast as her little legs could carry her, she saw two ponies walk out of the nearby funeral home. She quickly hid behind the sign to keep from being seen. One of them she recognized as Mr. Waddle, and the other was that butler who appeared in front of Rarity's shop yesterday during their talk, Sebastian. Tiptoeing towards a pair of bushes, she silently peaked out and listened in on their conversation.

"That should take care of the preparations. Rest assured, I will give Miss Tiara the best farewell I can give anypony," said Mr. Waddle, shaking hooves with the butler. "It's a shame this happened to one so young. And only a few years after I had to misfortune of arranging her mother and brother's funeral."

"I'm sorry Master Rich wasn't able to come make the preparations himself," said Sebastian, sorrowfully. "He... hasn't been the same since..."

"Naturally," said Mr. Waddle, nodding. "He's not the first grieving father I've had to deal with, nor shall he be the last as long as this body still holds life. I'll make sure everything is ready three days from now."

Sebastian bowed and walked away while Mr. Waddle went back inside his business. Sweetie Belle walked out of her hiding place and stared at the doors of the funeral home. She had never bothered to think twice about this place whenever she passed by, but soon she would be going inside a place of death and mourning. Still, the conversation she had overheard made her curious, and she decided to knock on the front door.

Soon enough, the door opened and Mr. Waddle's head poked out, surprise registering on his face. "Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here?"

Sweetie Belle felt a band of sweat drip down the back of her neck. "Y-you... know my name?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course! I saw you and your friends' efforts in the talent show about two years ago I think. Never saw a funnier act in all my life! Not to mention you sort of sung on my back one time when I was giving an outdoor service."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry..." muttered Sweetie Belle, blushing.

Mr. Waddle laughed. "Don't be. You have quite the voice young lady."

"O-Oh, thanks," muttered Sweetie Belle. "Um, Mr. Waddle? May I come in? I have a few questions, and I'm hoping you could answer them for me..."

Mr. Waddle obviously wasn't expecting a filly out of the blue to ask such a thing, but nevertheless he opened his door wide enough for her to enter. "Come in, child."

What lay inside wasn't what Sweetie Belle was expecting. Having never been in a funeral before, she thought she would be seeing mostly black and depressing icons, but the entire place had bright red and blue colors with various vases of flowers everywhere. It looked more like an old, rich pony's home with pictures of angels and statues everywhere. It was quite cool inside, and the halls were well decorated and filled with life. Most of the double doors in the halls were closed, leading to other rooms that she suspected was where the funerals took place. However, one was open.

Mr. Waddle lead Sweetie Belle down the hall and when they reached the opened one, she saw a bunch of ponies picking up cushions, curtains, candles, and flowers and putting them in boxes. There was no coffin, much to her relief, but she saw a picture of an old looking pony in a wreath with a small banner wrapped around it saying "Rest in Peace".

The funeral director, seeing this, pointed out, "Oh, they're putting Miss Sweet Ring's stuff away. Died in her sleep, peacefully."

Sweetie Belle gulped. "W-Where is her casket?"

"I assume it's being buried right now by our undertakers," said Mr. Waddle, like it was an everyday occurrence. Sweetie Belle couldn't even fathom how it was possible for a pony to be surrounded by death all the time and stay sane.

They finally reached Mr. Waddle's office where the elder pony grabbed a cushion and urged Sweetie Belle to sit. He went over to his desk and sat behind it. "Now, what is it that I can help you with?"

Sweetie Belle wasn't surprised to see this room neat and tidy like the others, only it had rows of books and vases full of flowers. Remembering why she was here, Sweetie Belle took a deep breath. "Mr. Waddle... I'm going to the funeral for Diamond Tiara, but... but I don't know what happens or what I should do..."

Understanding dawned on Mr. Waddle face, and he gave a sad smile. "I understand. This is your first one I take it?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "Don't worry, many children your age are confused when dealing with this sort of thing."

He sighed. "While there are many different funeral customs, Miss Tiara's will be based around traditional earth pony rites. First, everypony gathers and engages in small talk, usually to offer their condolences to the family and friends of the deceased. It's also around this time that ponies go up to the casket and say their final farewells. Then everypony sits down as the family and closest friends give a eulogy before everypony goes up and places a flower in the casket before it's closed and taken to be buried. Only the family of the deceased is allowed to the burial as well as a few close friends. Everypony else must wait for them to return. It's based on an old earth pony faith, before the founding of Equestria, that believed all life came from the earth and all life must return to the earth in the end to be renewed."

Sweetie Belle found it hard to believe that anypony would want to be buried in the ground, filled with dirt, bugs, and who knows what else. Sweetie Belle shivered. "W-Will I see the b-b-b-body?"

Mr. Waddle sadly nodded. "Yes, normally during children funerals I keep it closed casket, but Mr. Rich insisted on an open one for his daughter. Something about her wanting to look beautiful one last time. I believe she had dreams of being a model if I recall, just like her mother."

That made Sweetie Belle turn green. Seeing a dead body, especially somepony she once knew, sounded just so wrong in her mind. She wanted to keep telling herself that it would just look like sleeping, but there would be no rising chest. No heartbeat. Her brain wasn't even thinking. She was just an empty shell.

"Are you alright? This isn't troubling you, is it?" asked Mr. Waddle, snapping Sweetie Belle out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine," lied Sweetie Belle. "How do you do it? How do you... let yourself be surrounded by all this..."

Mr. Waddle leaned back. "I suppose it is hard to imagine at times. Yes, this job does seem odd, but to me I feel like I'm doing something important for everypony involved. For the dearly departed, I'm giving them a chance to be remembered, for ponies to see them as they once were regardless of whether the final resting place is in the ground or as ashes. For family and friends, I want to help lessen the grief by providing a peaceful service so they can feel better and begin to heal. I have given funerals to many ponies, young and old, innocent and criminal alike. We all deserve this respect. Funerals are ways to honor our dead, not just to mourn them. That way, they live on in our hearts."

"But... I don't understand, why bother celebrating that somepony died?! Why do ponies have to die in the first place?!" asked Sweetie Belle, rubbing her teary eyes. "Why did Tiara have to die?"

Mr. Waddle shook his head. "There are many answers, Sweetie Belle. I think each pony has their own theory and they stick with it. Those who believe in a faith, such as myself, think that life and death are part of a greater test to allow us to achieve salvation in an afterlife. Others think it is simply the law of nature and that all life exists to end at some point so that life can continue in other forms. It is a confusing topic, and many ponies have asked themselves: why do we all die? In the end, only those who have passed on before us know."

Sweetie Bell gulped and fidgeted in her seat. "When... when you say 'we'... does that mean the same thing will happen to me? I-I'm going to one day die?"

Mr. Waddle hesitated to answer, but in the end he nodded. "Everypony dies at some point, Sweetie Belle. It's the sad, honest truth."

Sweetie Belle nearly fell backwards as her mind turned to the funeral settings she saw before. Only now, instead of Miss Sweet Ring's face, she saw a picture of herself surrounded by flowers and farewell banners. _I'm... I'm going to die one day... I'm going to be just like Tiara... dead... dead... dead..._

"...I see... I'm gonna go home now," said Sweetie Belle, slowly rising from her seat. Mr. Waddle tried to say something, but she had already left and was soon outside.

Into a world where death was everywhere.


	6. Scootaloo 2

**_Why Am I Crying?_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Formally Edited by: Clavier, Mr. Minimii and Apple Cinnamon_**

**_Edited by: Unnamed Pawn and First_Down_**

* * *

With the meeting a waste, Scootaloo decided to find something else to do with her time. She didn't want to go home where her dad was sleeping for his night job, nor did she feel like heading downtown to see more ponies mourning Tiara's death. Wanting to be alone for awhile, she decided to play at the currently vacant playground at the school. Still, even doing some swinging and pretending she was flying with Rainbow Dash wasn't enough to cheer her up.

Scootaloo couldn't wait for the funeral to finally end. Maybe if it did then everypony, including her friends, would stop talking about Diamond Tiara and just move on with their lives already. She knew there was a chance the girls would talk about Diamond Tiara rather than getting their cutie marks today like they had originally planned, but she didn't expect both of them to team up against her. _Am I the only one who's forgetting how much of a brat she was?! It's like everypony's trying to make me the bad pony here!_

The worst of it was from Sweetie Belle, who was trying to force her own sorrows on Scootaloo and _make_ her feel sad about Diamond Tiara. _The same Diamond Tiara who liked to embarrass me? The same Diamond Tiara who mocked for having no cutie mark? The same Diamond Tiara who flaunted her wealth in front of everypony else?_

That was the one thing she hated about Diamond Tiara most. She was a rich snob who never stopped talking about how wealthy she was, which constantly reminded Scootaloo of her own unfortunate life. She would never say it out loud, not in front of her dad, but she hated being poor. Tiara had no idea how good she had it, and instead she wasted her money like a greedy pig, never taking others into consideration. _She might as well have joined up with all the other rich folks in Canterlot. That way they can be rich snobs together. _

She would never say that Diamond Tiara deserved to die. She didn't _hate _her that much. But she wasn't going to cry over this bully who made her life miserable. She was dead. Ponies died. It happened. Hay, her mother could be dead for all she knew. Or she could be living a new life, married to some new guy, with new kids. Scootaloo shook her head. _Don't think about her. You have enough to be angry about. _

It was surprising to learn that Diamond Tiara had a soft spot for foals, or the fact that her mother and brother died when she was young. But that wasn't enough to erase all the bad memories Scootaloo had. Her father had told her about his life growing up, how he was teased all the time. It made him miserable and he never liked talking about it. Diamond Tiara belonged to the same crowd of cowards who thought they were better than everypony and had a right to boss others around unapologetically.

Scootaloo put her hooves down and came to a stop in the snow. That wasn't true. Silver Spoon had apologized yesterday and hugged her, stunning Scootaloo even as she accepted it from the crying bully. She had almost forgotten about that. A part of her didn't want to buy it, but she had never seen Silver Spoon cry before or look so depressed.

She still meant what she said before. Silver and Tiara's actions as bullies were still horrible and she, along with a few others, had every right to hate them for what they had done. _Maybe it was harsh, but she needed to hear it._

Scootaloo was about to make for the slide nearby when she spotted somepony, about a filly's size, running towards the opposite end of the school. Behind her were two bigger figures, chasing after her. Curious, Scootaloo ran after them.

Quickly making it to the other side of the schoolhouse, she pressed herself against the wall and peeked around the corner. She put a hoof over her mouth to prevent a gasp of shock from escaping. Silver Spoon, the same pony Scootaloo was thinking about earlier, was trapped and cornered by two colts from their class. It was Green Daze, an earth pony with a green coat and dark blue mane, and his twin brother, Shady Daze, who had a light blue coat and dark blue mane that didn't quite reach the saturation of his brother's. Both of them were ponies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had made for being blank flanks.

What had shocked her was the state Silver Spoon was in. Her face sported a pair of bruises and a few scraps of dirt on it, and Scootaloo could swear she saw some blood dripping down Silver Spoon's nose. It didn't take her long to connect the dots. Without Diamond Tiara to back her up, Silver Spoon was now a free target to those she had bullied. And the angry look on the brothers' faces showed they weren't pulling any punches.

"P-please! Leave me alone! I'm sorry I bullied you! I'm sorry for everything I did! Just stop hurting me!" cried out Silver Spoon, tears dripping down her damaged face.

"Aw, look at that bro, she wants us to stop," mocked Green Daze before pushing her onto the snow. "Why didn't you stop when you and your dead friend were mocking us for being babies because we were, what were those words, oh yeah, _blank flanks?!_"

Shady snorted and spat on Silver Spoon's face. "I wish that carriage killed both of you! The world is better off with Diamond Tiara dead and rotting in the ground! They should just put her in a ditch and bury it unmarked so the worms can eat her pretty little face! Nopony would care! Well, maybe you, but then again you both are horrible ponies who deserve worse!"

"I-I-I know I was… cruel, but I didn't—"

"Know?! _Know?! You know nothing!" _screamed Shady Daze, smacking his hoof against the ground. He got up in Silver's face, saliva spitting out as he continued to yell. "All you ever did to us 'blank flanks' was mock us and make our lives miserable! You know how many fillies and colts you sent home crying? You know how many ponies hate you?! You should just crawl under a rock and die! That way you and Diamond Tiara can both be friends again in Tartarus!"

"Shut up!" screamed Silver Spoon. She tried to tackle Shady, but was thrown against the ground where she hit her head on a large rock. Tears streaming down her face, she held her head as blood slowly started to decorate the snow underneath. The twins proceeded to laugh at her misery, making her cry even more.

"Who's the crybaby now?!" shouted Green Daze.

"Yeah, you had this coming a long time ago!" shouted Shady Daze.

Suddenly, before she even knew what she was doing, Scootaloo rushed out from her hiding spot and bucked Shady Daze right in the face. The colt yelled in pain, holding his bleeding muzzle where Scootaloo could have sworn she saw a chipped tooth. Green Daze was too stunned by what happened to see Scootaloo tackle him to the ground. He struggled but Scootaloo was able to get a few hits on him with her hooves before being pushed aside.

Getting up, Scootaloo rushed to a crying Silver Spoon's side and flared her wings, daring the two colts to attack. Green Daze went to his brother, who was still holding his muzzle, before glaring at Scootaloo in disbelief and anger. "What the hay are you doing, Scootaloo?! Why are you defending her?! After all she's done to us?! To you and your friends?!"

"Shut up!" shouted Scootaloo, growling like a tiger. "I'm no friend of Silver Spoon, but jerk or not, what you guys are doing is wrong! Get out of here!"

"Why you little..."

Green Daze never got to finish his threat. A voice cried out from nearby, "Who's there?! What's with all the yelling?!"

_Miss Cheerilee! _thought Scootaloo, thanking her lucky stars. "Miss Cheerilee! Over here! Silver Spoon's been attacked by the Daze brothers!"

"Horseapples! Run!" cried Green Daze as he and Shady ran off with their tails between their legs.

Scootaloo wanted to run after the two, but knew Silver Spoon needed her more. She looked over the injured filly and winced at the prominent, still bleeding wound on Silver Spoon's head. For the first time in her life, Scootaloo actually cared about Silver Spoon's well being. _Those two went too far. At least she and Tiara never got physical..._

Miss Cheerilee soon appeared around the corner and gasped in horror at the sight of one of her precious students on the ground, injured and crying. Like a mother hen, she gently held Silver Spoon in her forelegs and, pale faced, turned to Scootaloo. "What happened?!"

"It was Green and Shady Daze! They attacked her and I fought them off until you showed up! They ran away though..."

Cheerilee's face went quickly through a series of emotions before she said,"Scootaloo, we're going to take Silver Spoon to the hospital. She needs medical help. I need you to come with me and help explain the story to her mother once she arrives."

"What's gonna happen to Green and Shady?" asked Scootaloo.

"I can assure you that I'll make sure both colts are punished for this. Doing this to a filly, especially after all she's been through..." stated Cheerilee with a glint of determination in her eye. Scootaloo couldn't help but admire her teacher's dedication to defend her students.

"Ugh... it hurts..." moaned Silver Spoon, squirming in Cheerilee's forelegs.

Cheerilee wasted no time in putting Silver Spoon on her back. "Don't worry, Silver Spoon. We're going to get you some help. Just hang in there," said Cheerilee before galloping towards the hospital. Scootaloo was right behind her.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the hospital and explain the situation to the nurses who quickly took the unconscious filly into their care. Cheerilee asked Scootaloo to wait at the hospital while she went to Silver Spoon's house to explain the situation. "She needs a friend, Scootaloo. Now more than ever," her teacher told her.

Although they were not friends, she agreed to stay until Cheerilee got back. Sitting on one of the chairs, Scootaloo sipped on the soda one of the nurses gave her to drink, waiting for Cheerilee to arrive or some news about Silver Spoon. In the meantime, she thought back to what she had just seen. Although she was perfectly fine with giving Silver Spoon a tongue lashing for her past actions, what those two did wenttoo far. _Beating up a filly and then running away like cowards. I really hope they get in trouble for this..._

"Excuse me?" Scootaloo looked up and saw Nurse Redheart standing over her. "Silver Spoon is awake and she's requested to see you."

"Why?" asked Scootaloo, tilting her head.

"She didn't say. Maybe she wants to thank you for saving her from those horrible bullies?" suggested Nurse Redheart, shaking her head. "How could anypony do something so cruel? Can't they see how much she's suffering?"

"What do you mean?"

Nurse Redheart sighed. "She was Diamond Tiara's friend, right? That filly is so hurt inside it reminds me of some of our... less fortunate patients. She tries to hide it, but I can tell, even just by looking at her, that she feels like the loneliest pony in the world. If I lost my best and only friend in the world, I'd feel like that too I suppose."

Scootaloo gulped at the thought of either of her best friends, despite their current disagreements, ending up like Diamond Tiara. If she lost either of them, sisters to her in all but blood, she would be broken. She slowly wrapped her tiny wings around herself in an effort to feel more comfortable. She'd had no friends until she met both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and her father was busy all the time ever since her mom left. Meeting them had changed everything for the better. It made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore.

"Are you alright?" asked Nurse Redheart, noticing Scootaloo's behavior.

Scootaloo nodded and agreed, for some reason or another, to speak to Silver Spoon. Following the nurse down the hall, she wondered what she was going to say. Last time they spoke, she had blown up in Silver's face and let out all the anger she held for both her and Diamond Tiara. Now, only a day later, she had come to her rescue and helped her get medical attention. _This is an odd week..._

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," said Nurse Redheart, opening the door.

The pegasus filly entered the room, spotting Silver Spoon in the hospital bed with bandages on her face to cover the bruises and cuts while her forehead was wrapped with medical tape. When she noticed Scootaloo enter, Silver Spoon glared at her before pointing at a nearby chair. "Sit," she ordered.

"I don't take orders from you," snapped Scootaloo. "You wanted me here, so here I am." Silver Spoon stared at her, her face unchanging in its emotion as Scootaloo began to tap her hoof in boredom. "Well? What is it? I have better things to do than be in the same room with you."

"...Why did you save me?" asked Silver Spoon. "You hate me. You had no reason to save me."

Scootaloo shrugged. "'Cause it was the right thing to do. Trust me, I don't like you, and I wouldn't have normally gotten involved, but they went too far by beating you up. Nopony, not even a jerk like you, should be treated like that."

"I don't need your pity," growled Silver Spoon, turning away.

"It's not pity," stated Scootaloo, rolling her eyes. "And would it hurt for you to be a bit grateful? Last time we spoke you hugged me and apologized. Was that the only time you'll ever act nice to me? Are we back to trying to claw each others throats out? I'm fine with that, because it just means everything is going back to normal again."

Silence hovered between the two fillies as Scootaloo waited to see if Silver Spoon had anything else to say. Deciding she was done, the pegasus made her way for the door without saying goodbye. _Waste of my time..._

"Would you have saved me if I was Diamond Tiara?" asked Silver Spoon out of nowhere, stopping Scootaloo. The pegasus turned back to face her. "Would you?"

"...I guess," said Scootaloo, earning a surprised stare from Silver Spoon. "The difference between me and Diamond Tiara is that she would never help a pony in trouble. Am I right? It's not like either of you know what it's like to be bullied."

Then something happened that made Scootaloo's mouth drop. Silver Spoon laughed. She laughed so hard that it was almost disturbing. Tears were streaming down Silver Spoon's face as she banged her hoof on the mattress. Annoyed by this, Scootaloo shouted, "What's so funny?!"

"W-What you just s-said! That we don't know what i-it's like to be bullied! Gahahaha!" cried out Silver Spoon. She laughed a bit longer before it descended into a chuckle. Slowly, with a sad smile, she lowered her head and stared at her hooves. Eyes closed, as though she was in a nostalgic moment, Silver Spoon said, "You think what Diamond and I did to you and your group of friends was bad? Please, you don't know the worst of bullying. Have you ever had you head shoved down a used toilet before being forced to lick the rim so you can get your glasses back?"

Scootaloo winced and felt her stomach turn at the thought of such as thing. _And I thought kissing was gross!_

"What about having your toy stuffed animal, that your mother gave you as a present before the start of summer camp, stolen, and then thrown into the camp fire as they held you down? You lay there, in tears, watching it turn into ash while some of the older campers roast marshmallows like it's no big deal. What if that was your precious scooter, huh?" asked Silver Spoon.

Scootaloo opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"And have you ever been tricked into going into the woods at night, tied to a tree, and then forced to stay there for hours, scared that some animal might come and eat you up?! You cry and the tears fall, because it's all you can do, and you're terrified you will never see home again!" shouted Silver Spoon.

"What... what kind of ponies would do that?" muttered Scootaloo, slowly reeling back. If any of this was true, if there were bullies who did that, then they made Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon look like fairy princesses.

Silver Spoon shook her head and looked down at the covers she was laying in, slowly drawing them closer. "The kind of ponies who are cruel and judge you just because you're rich..."

A long silence stretched between the two as Silver Spoon wiped her tears with the blanket. Scootaloo continued to stand there, unsure of what to feel or say. Finally, she asked, "How... how did you deal with that? All alone?"

A smile, a real smile, stretched across Silver Spoon's face as she looked up at Scootaloo. "I wasn't alone. I had a friend. She suffered with me. She protected me because I was weak. The only friend I ever had."

_The only friend? Wait, you don't mean... _Scootaloo's mind shut down once more upon realizing there was only one pony Silver Spoon could have been talking about. Taking care of babies was one thing, but this was completely unexpected. She had always thought she knew who Diamond Tiara was, but now it was clear there was a side of her she never knew.

Silver Spoon rested her head on the pillow and sighed. "You can go now, and... thanks..."

"Y-Yeah, sure," muttered Scootaloo as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Her hoof remained on the handle, hesitant, but eventually she turned and made her way down the hall.

She would have loved nothing more than to leave the hospital, but Miss Cheerilee was adamant in telling her to wait until she came back. Again, Scootaloo didn't know why. Silver Spoon wasn't her friend. They had nothing in common, or so she thought.

_She was bullied too? Is that... is that why she is who she is? Like Babs Seed? _thought Scootaloo, thinking about her fellow crusader in Manehattan. _But Babs was only afraid of being bullied because she was a blank flank. Why would Silver Spoon be bullied? She's rich, has a powerful family name, not to mention she's a smart student. Why would anypony pick on her? She's got the perfect life! Wait..._

Scootaloo paused in her steps as a wave of realization washed over her. _If Silver Spoon was bullied, then... was Diamond Tiara? _

If that was true did it really change anything? If Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon knew the horrors of bullying, and the hurt it caused, why did they continue to do it? Why not stand up to bullies with other bullied ponies? With their riches and influences they could have helped a lot of ponies. _And what do they do instead? They just become one of them!_

Scootaloo didn't know if she should be angry or confused that they chose to become bullies instead of fight them, that they could do such horrible things despite knowing how that pain feels. While it was true they didn't bully everyone, in fact they mostly targeted Scootaloo and her friends while occasionally other blank flanks, a bully was still a bully and there was no excuse. Right?

She was about to turn the corner to the waiting room when she noticed Miss Cheerilee had finally come back, followed by an elder pony in a maid's outfit. _One of Silver Spoon's workers from her house? I thought she was gonna get her parents?_

Cheerilee noticed Scootaloo and said, "There you are, Scootaloo. Is Silver Spoon awake?"

"Yeah," answered Scootaloo, deciding not to talk about their conversation earlier.

"I'll see that Mistress Spoon is taken care of. Thank you for helping her, both of you," said the maid, bowing to them.

"It... it was no big deal..." muttered Scootaloo.

"If it's alright, may I go with you? I want to talk to Silver Spoon about a few things," said Cheerilee.

The maid nodded and the two of them made their way down the hall. Scootaloo was left on her own again. Before she could decide what to do next, she heard the sound of galloping hooves rushing towards her and turned around just in time to see her dad arrive.

"D-Dad?!" shouted Scootaloo in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Panting, Crimson wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "I overheard somepony say you were going to the hospital and I got worried. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, somepony got hurt and me and Miss Cheerilee helped them out," said Scootaloo.

Upon mentioning her teacher's name, Crimson turned paled and began to stutter. "Ch-Cheerliee? Y-Your teacher is here?"

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about her?"

Crimson drew his mouth into a tight line. "Nothing."

"Dad—"

"Let's go home, Scootaloo," said Crimson, quickly looking towards the exit. "You can tell your teacher that I took you home when you see her next."

"Dad? Are you okay?" asked Scootaloo, hesitantly.

Before Crimson could answer, he froze like an icicle and his eyes went wide. Scootaloo turned around and saw, to her confusion, Miss Cheerilee across the hall with the same look on her face. Scootaloo looked at both adults, trying to make sense of what was going on. "Um, are you two..."

"Crimson..."

"Cheerilee..."

Scootaloo's ears straightened. Had she heard that right? "Wait? You two know each other?!" This was a shock to her. Her father never attended parent teacher conferences or anything to do with school due to his work schedule. To her knowledge, her father and teacher had never met, but now that proved to be wrong.

Scootaloo turned to Crimson. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Scootaloo, we're leaving," said Crimson in a tone that she never heard her father use before: utter fear.

"Scootaloo... you're..." whispered Cheerilee, a look of realization slowly appearing. "Oh my gosh..."

"Now, Scootaloo!" screamed Crimson, making his way towards the exit.

"Dad, wait!" shouted Scootaloo, chasing after her father with Miss Cheerilee not far behind.

They were catching a few eyes now from their commotion as Miss Cheerilee continued to follow at a distance. "Crimson! I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you, but please listen! I'm sorry! I really am! For everything!"

"Just leave me alone," muttered Crimson, lowering his head. Cheerilee shook her head and rushed forward, blocking Crimson's path. "Get out of my way."

"Not until you hear me out! Please!" said Cheerilee. She then lowered her head, much to Scootaloo's, and even Crimson's, surprise. A few tears leaked out from her eyes as Cheerilee, whispered, "I know I hurt you. Celestia knows I've done horrible things to you, but I've changed, Crimson. I want to apologize, that's all I'm asking. If not for our sake, then for the sake of your daughter and my student!"

"Will somepony tell me what's going on?!" shouted Scootaloo, flaring her wings out. She pointed at the two of them. "How do you know each other?! What do you mean you hurt my dad?! Why did you make Miss Cheerilee cry?!" The two adults looked at Scootaloo and then each other. Neither said anything, much to Scootaloo's frustration. "Will someponyjust say something already?!"

Crimson looked at his daughter one more time before sighing. "Alright, Cheerilee. I'll listen to you, but tomorrow. I need... I need some time to think, and I'd rather not do this in front of my daughter."

"I... I understand," muttered Cheerilee, slowly rising her head. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Sugarcube Corner sound good? I always go there for breakfast," suggested Crimson.

Cheerilee nodded and slowly walked away from the pair. Scootaloo, still without any clear answers, asked her father, "What was that all about?"

"...Scootaloo, do you remember when I said I was bullied all the time when I was younger?"

"Yeah?"

"Your teacher, Cheerilee, she was one of them. She was... one of my bullies from the past. In fact, she was the worst of them all."


End file.
